La Traición
by demonyc
Summary: Después de algún tiempo de no verse, Albert se entera de que Candy se va a casar con Terry, esto desata sentimientos que el ignoraba sentía por ella, es invitado a la boda como padrino de honor, pero las cosas se salen de control. Acompáñame en esta historia alternativa con este par de rubios, con ellos todo puede suceder.
1. Chapter 1

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 1

Nota: **Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a escritora, Kyoko Mitzuki y a la mangaka, Yumiko Igarashi.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Agradezco de antemano a Ms. Poddle's Haven por permitirme usar como portada su trabajo tan bello.**

Albert caminaba con nerviosismo de un lado a otro en la suite de un lujoso hotel en Chicago, hacía mas de 3 años que había dejado de ver a Candy desde que ella le pidiera que le quitara el apellido de los Andrew, el acepto gustoso, y hasta donde recordaba cuando le pregunto el porque de aquella decisión, ella había contestado que ya no quería que el siguiera siendo su tutor, ya que no quería que su familia pensara que estaba interesada en la fortuna de los Andrew, en aquel momento el comprendió su decisión y opto por no preguntar mas, así que de inmediato le pidió a George que se hiciera cargo de hacer el papeleo correspondiente.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, porque después de aquella larga conversación él se vio obligado a viajar a Londres a hacerse cargo de algunos negocios, en un principio Candy y el chateaban o se llamaban para saber como iban sus vidas, sin embargo la comunicación entre ellos se fue espaciando cada vez más hasta que finalmente dejaron de hablarse y escribirse, Albert tenía que reconocer que no había sido culpa de Candy sino de él la falta de comunicación entre ellos, puesto que en tres ocasiones se negó a contestarle las llamadas ya que se encontraba demasiado abrumado por el trabajo, y ahora que Terry le hablara por teléfono emocionado y contándole que desde hacía algunos meses, él y Candy se habían comprometido, y que en unas semanas se iban a casar, se sintió profundamente molesto, y su molestia aumento más cuando Terry le pidió que fuera el padrino de bodas, haciendo uso de su muy acostumbrado autocontrol, lo felicito no sin antes decirle que aceptaba ser él padrino, así que en cuanto colgó, subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar para viajar de inmediato a Chicago.

Mientras se terminaba de vestir, no comprendía el por qué de su malestar, el siempre pensó que Candy y Terry terminarían juntos, inclusive en muchas ocasiones había alentado a Terry a luchar por el amor de ella, le había insistido en que le hiciera comprender a Susana que una relación basada en el agradecimiento, y la lastima los haría muy infelices, y ahora que finalmente Candy y Terry iban a casarse, se sentía demasiado molesto, cuando termino de arreglarse, se dirigió a casa de los Grandschester, estaciono su lujoso auto, y alcanzó a ver que Candy y Terry estaban en el enorme jardín saludando a otros invitados, se acerco y se obligo a sonreír, cuando iba acercándose a la atractiva pareja, se quedo gratamente sorprendido al ver a Candy tan cambiada, estaba verdaderamente hermosa, actuando con la naturalidad de siempre, la saludo y al momento de hacer contacto con ella, una breve corriente eléctrica recorrió sus manos, entonces Candy sonriendo con nerviosismo dijo –

\- Me diste un poco de electricidad, creo que traes algo de estática

\- Pues yo puedo decir lo mismo, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, al parecer después de tanto tiempo nos estamos volviendo a conectar ¿no te parece?

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda con el comentario de Albert, y sonriendo con nerviosismo respondió -

\- ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! no sabes el gusto que nos da que hayas venido, ¿verdad Terry?

\- Bueno, no podía faltar a la boda de mis mejores amigos

\- ¿Les parece si entramos a festejar? – menciono Terry sonriendo

\- Desde luego que si Terry, vamos.

Albert miro como Terry tomaba por la cintura a Candy para guiarla hacia la casa, y eso lo hizo sentir molesto, sin embargo embozo una falsa sonrisa y los siguió, ya estando dentro, Candy se reunió en una mesa con Annie y Patty para conversar, mientras Albert la observaba discretamente en lo que tomaba un whisky, en dos ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron, y Albert se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba diferente, luego de dar otro trago a su whisky pensó .- Cielos Candy, estas tan hermosa… si tan solo pudiera estar un momento a solas contigo…

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por Terry quien palmeo amistoso la espalda de este mientras decía –

\- Albert, no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas aceptado ser el padrino de nuestra boda, apenas y puedo creer que el ocupado magnate Willian Albert Andrew vaya ser nuestro padrino

\- No seas exagerado, para ti y para Candy siempre seré solo Albert, además seré el padrino de uno de los mejores actores de Broadway, y una de las mejores enfermeras de Chicago

\- Gracias Albert, pero Candy ya no podrá seguir trabajando como enfermera, se quedara en casa para recibir a su famoso esposo, o sea a mí, jajajajaja

\- ¿Y Candy estuvo de acuerdo en eso?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera se lo he planteado, pero estoy seguro que aceptara, ella sabe que debido a mi profesión, tendremos que viajar mucho

\- No creo que a Candy le haga mucha gracia lo que me estas diciendo, ella siempre ha sido una mujer muy decidida, libre, y le gusta trabajar, valerse por si misma

\- Candy ha cambiado mucho Albert

\- Si, me di cuenta en cuanto la vi nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que festejamos esta noche?

\- Es una convivencia previa a nuestra boda, veras ninguno de los dos quisimos despedida de solteros, y esto se nos hizo más sano

\- Me da mucho gusto verte tan maduro, y veo que finalmente te has reconciliado con tu padre, y sobre todo ver que tanto Richard como Eleanor están juntos, debes de sentirte muy feliz

\- Así es amigo, y ahora puedo decirte que en cuanto me case con Candy, mi dicha será completa

\- ¿La amas mucho?

\- Si Albert, no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando estuvimos alejados por lo del accidente de Susana, pero creo que esto no hubiera sucedido si tú no me hubieras convencido de hacerle entender a Susana que lo nuestro jamás iba a funcionar, y lo mejor de todo es que finalmente ella comprendió que un matrimonio por agradecimiento no podía funcionar

\- Terry… ¿Ustedes ya han tenido intimidad?

\- Desde luego que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Bueno, es que como ella se esta quedando aquí en tu casa yo pensé…

\- No digas más, aunque te suene ridículo ambos quisimos esperar, Albert, veo que aun te cuesta trabajo dejar de ser el tutor de Candy, pero ya no lo eres más, ella ya es toda una mujer, y te aseguro que se sabe cuidar sola

\- Tienes razón, debo parecerte ridículo

\- Desde luego que no, por el contrario, me da gusto que sigas velando por la felicidad de la que antes fuera tu hija adoptiva.

Albert embozo una leve sonrisa para enseguida preguntar -

\- Terry… ¿estas seguro de que si te casas con Candy serás plenamente feliz?

\- No comprendo el porque de tu pregunta Albert, tú mejor que nadie sabes de mi amor por ella

\- Bueno, es solo que me preocupa que ella no logre acostumbrarse a tu ritmo de vida, y la actuación es una de tus pasiones

\- Agradezco mucho tu preocupación Albert, pero conozco perfectamente a Candy, y sé que aceptara dejar su profesión por mi

\- Bueno, entonces te felicito, ¿te importa si salgo a tomar un poco de aire? Sabes que no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, creo que nunca lograre acostumbrarme a este tipo de reuniones

\- Adelante Albert, ya sabes que esta es tu casa, igual y encuentras alguien con quien retozar un poco

\- Sabes bien que no soy así, aunque en el mundo de los negocios se diga otra cosa – menciono Albert dirigiéndose al jardín.

Cuando se encontró a solas, se paso una mano por el sedoso cabello mientras de su boca salía .–Estupido Terry, ¿Cómo puede pensar en pedirle a Candy que sacrifique su profesión por la de el? Yo sería incapaz de pedirle una cosa semejante, esta tan bella… me gustas Candy, y pude ver en tus ojos que también te gusto, si tan solo pudiera impedir esta estúpida boda…

Aquellas palabras sonaron como un eco en sus oídos y moviendo negativamente la cabeza dijo .- ¿Pero que demonios me esta pasando? Apenas y puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, no hace ni tres horas que la acabo de ver nuevamente y mi cabeza esta hecha un caos, será mejor que me despida, y mañana en cuanto termine todo esto me regrese de inmediato a Londres.

Apenas iba entrando a la casa cuando Candy tropezó con él, estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de caerle encima, pero unos fuertes y poderosos brazos la sujetaron y evitaron el penoso accidente, sus rostros quedaron bastante cerca, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, los verdes ojos de Candy lo miraban fijamente, esta se permitió sentir sus anchos y fuertes hombros, admiro con descaro su cabello corto y sedoso, y por último su boca y los azules ojos que la miraban con insistencia, Albert pudo notar algo diferente en la mirada de Candy, algo que lo hizo sentir extrañamente excitado y a la vez nervioso, ella entreabrió los labios y el se estremeció con aquel ingenuo gesto, los labios de Albert se tensaron al igual que todo su cuerpo, y Candy al notarlo le dijo –

\- Creo que ya me puedes soltar Albert, he sido una torpe por no fijarme, casi te caigo encima

\- Perdona, he sido yo quien no ha tenido cuidado, ¿te has hecho daño?

\- No, gracias a que me sujetaste a tiempo

\- ¿A dónde se han ido todos? – interrogo Albert después de soltarla

\- Al comedor, de hecho me dirigía para allá, ya están sirviendo la cena

\- ¿Y tu prometido?

\- Ya debe de estar allá, atendiendo a los invitados

\- ¿Sabes Candy? si yo fuera tu prometido no te dejaría sola ni un solo instante, y mandaría a los invitados al demonio

\- ¡Albert!

\- Estoy bromeando Candy – mintió el

\- Creo que solo faltamos nosotros dos en el comedor, así que vamos

\- De hecho Candy… ya me iba

\- No te vayas… por favor – menciono ella sintiendo arder sus mejillas

\- ¿Por qué Candy?

\- Bueno… la verdad es que a Terry y a mi nos gustaría que nos acompañaras a cenar con los demás invitados

\- No tengo hambre, por favor despídeme de Terry, mañana aquí estaré puntual para la ceremonia, buenas noches Candy – menciono Albert dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios.

Albert salió abruptamente y en cuanto estuvo dentro del auto maldijo, ¿como era posible que ella no lo abofeteara después de que la besara cerca de los labios? Candy estaba a tan solo unas horas de casarse con Terry, con su mejor amigo y el había estado a punto de besarla en los labios, y ella no había hecho nada por intentar detenerlo, cuando tropezaron, sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca, y ella no hizo nada por apartarse, por el contrario lo miro con esos ojos de gata que parecían estar llenos de deseo, aquello lo tenía sumamente molesto y confundido, arranco el auto y se dirigió al hotel.

En cuanto llego al hotel, se dirigió al bar y pidió un whisky seco, mientras esperaba su trago pensaba .- ¿Por qué me miraste de esa forma Candy? pude ver que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, después de años de no verte, vengo a sentir esto por ti, maldita sea, quizá siempre lo sentí pero me negaba a admitirlo ¿y ahora que diantres hago para que desaparezca esto que estoy sintiendo? Mañana serás de Terry, y no puedo soportarlo, no quiero que el te toque, si tan solo pudiera robarte… ¡Por Dios! estoy pensando en traicionar a mi amigo, basta ya William Andrew, se tomo la bebida de un solo trago, y después de pagar se dirigió a su suite.

Decidió ducharse para ver si así lograba tranquilizarse, estaba molesto con él y con Candy, aunque no había tenido muchos romances, sabía perfectamente que ninguna mujer debería de mirar a otro hombre en la manera en que Candy lo había mirado, eso lo hacía sentir culpable, y no podía ir y decirle a Terry .- Oye Terry no te puedes casar con Candy, tu matrimonio no saldrá bien, pude ver que ella siente algo por mí, y la verdad es que yo también siento cosas por ella - Desde luego que Terry se reiría de él, claro no sin antes partirle la cara, para Terry Candy era la mujer perfecta, la mujer de sus sueños, al igual que ya lo era para él.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano, miro con disgusto el elegante traje que estaba encima del sofá, odiaba ese día, y lo odiaba porque perdería para siempre a Candy, se ducho rápidamente y se puso el traje para luego dirigirse a casa de los Grandchester, ahí se iba celebrar la boda, cuando se estaciono se quedo por unos instantes dentro del auto, cuando trabajaba en el zoológico, y Terry iba a visitarlo siempre pensó que se alegraría cuando este se casara, sin embargo no era así, finalmente bajo del auto y uno de los mozos lo invito a pasar, le dijo que Terry estaba terminando de arreglarse, y que le había dicho que en cuanto Albert llegara lo hiciera pasar al despacho, Albert asintió y siguió al mozo, tomo asiento en un cómodo sofá mientras esperaba a Terry, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que lo vio entrar elegantemente vestido con un pantalón gris a rayas y una chaqueta negra, entonces Terry dijo en tono amistoso –

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo, pensé que no vendrías, anoche te fuiste sin despedirte de mi

\- Disculpa Terry, pero la verdad estaba demasiado cansado

\- Comprendo, no te preocupes, Albert… no sé porque me da la impresión de que no estas muy contento que digamos por mi boda

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Bueno, no te veo muy entusiasmado

\- Terry, el que se casa eres tú, no yo

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me quieres decir ¿Albert?

\- Que el mas entusiasmado debes de ser tú, además yo creo que un matrimonio no es cualquier cosa

\- ¿Es por eso que no te has casado? mujeres no te han de faltar

\- Tal vez solo estoy esperando la correcta

\- Si tú lo dices… - menciono Terry sirviéndose una copa de brandy

\- Así es, yo lo digo, ¿Terry sigues bebiendo?

\- Bueno, debo confesar que esta es mi cuarta copa

\- Terry es el día de tu boda, no deberías estar bebiendo

\- Oye, si tu fueras a casarte te aseguro que también lo estarías haciendo, además tengo que algo que confesarte

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Durante mi noviazgo con Candy, tuve una aventura con Karen Klays

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿porque?

\- Albert, eres hombre al igual que yo, ¿Cómo crees que pude estar tanto tiempo sin tocar a Candy? yo necesitaba desahogarme, y bueno Karen…

\- No sigas, eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo pudiste engañar de esta manera a Candy?

\- No lo sé, mira aquí la cuestión es que Karen amenazó con presentarse hoy e impedir mi boda con Candy, tengo miedo de que cumpla con su amenaza

\- ¿Cuánto duro tu aventura con ella?

\- Cerca de dos años

\- Eso no es una simple aventura Terry, no seas estúpido

\- Mira Albert, el mundo de la farándula es así

\- ¿Y que va pasar si Candy se entera? ¿También le vas a decir que así es el mundo de la farándula? ¿Y ella como esposa abnegada y sumisa tiene que aguantar tus sinverguenzadas?

\- Albert, se que hice mal en involucrarme con Karen, pero te aseguro que desde el día de hoy, no tendré ojos más que para Candy

\- Maldita sea Terry, no has madurado nada .- Estallo finalmente Albert dando un puñetazo en el mueble

\- No te confesé esto para que me regañaras, si no para que me comprendieras, así que por favor deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre, mejor ayúdame con Karen en dado momento que se presente, no sé, entretenla sedúcela, que se yo

\- Eres un imbécil, ¿pretendes que yo me haga cargo de tus amoríos? ¿por quién demonios me tomas?

\- Eres mi amigo…

\- Soy tú amigo, pero no tu alcahuete, así que si esa mujer se presenta, de una vez te digo que no cuentes conmigo, tendrás que asumir tu solo las consecuencias de tus actos

\- Está bien, no tienes porque ponerte así, no sé porque pensé que me ayudarías, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo, sabes que te aprecio como si fueras mi hermano, por favor olvida lo que te dije

\- Está bien Terry, pero no me involucres en tus estupideces

\- Otra cosa Albert… ¿Podrías fingir estar feliz por mi boda?

Aunque Albert estaba sumamente molesto, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar a Terry pedirle que fingiera que se sentía feliz por su boda con Candy, así que palmeando la espalda de Terry le dijo –

\- Desde luego que estoy feliz por ti y por Candy, pero por favor no la vayas a hacer sufrir, porque si no, te haré pagar por cada lágrima que ella derrame

\- Gracias Albert, no sabes lo que valoro tus palabras, por cierto, no sabes la de llamadas que he recibido de mujeres preguntando por ti, así que prepárate, esta noche tendrás muchos prospectos, tal vez seas el próximo en casarte

\- Quizá el próximo siglo jajajaja, bien te dejo solo para que disfrutes tu ultima hora de soltero, pero por favor ya no sigas bebiendo

\- Esta bien, gracias Albert.

Albert cruzo la sala a grandes zancadas para dirigirse al pequeño salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia, docenas de rosas perfumaban ya el ambiente, y una suave música armonizaba el salón, todo parecía tan perfecto… vio un par de mujeres que le sonreían coquetas, y el cortésmente les devolvió la sonrisa, entonces decidió salir un rato al jardín, no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con ninguna mujer, pensó nuevamente en Candy, y sonrió melancólico, ahora ya todo estaba en manos del destino y ella sería la señora de Terrius Grandchester.

Mientras en el piso de arriba Candy se paseaba inquieta de un lado a otro, meses atrás había soñado con ese día, con que todo fuera perfecto, y en realidad lo era, el cielo lucia despejado y a lo lejos se podían admirar unas hermosas montañas, Annie y Patty la miraban divertidas, comprendían su nerviosismo, entonces Annie para tranquilizar a Candy le dijo –

\- El destino te sonríe finalmente Candy, estas a tan solo unos minutos de convertirte en la señora Candy de Grandchester, suena maravilloso ¿no te parece?

\- Si, así parece

\- ¿Qué te pasa? no te ves muy entusiasmada que digamos – menciono Patty algo extrañada

\- Me siento demasiado nerviosa, no todos los días se casa una

\- Tienes razón, y menos con un galán de teatro, aún recuerdo cuando me case con Stear, estaba que moría de los nervios, Annie vamos por el ramo de Candy

\- Es cierto por poco y se nos olvida, no tardaremos Candy, trata de estar tranquila por favor.

Candy asintió y luego de que estas salieron, se paro frente al espejo y luego de observar su delicada figura envuelta en aquel hermoso vestido de novia, recordó con cuanto esmero y dedicación habían seleccionado ella y Terry la música, las flores, y hasta las palabras que ese día se dirían frente al sacerdote, cerro los ojos y las pudo leer en su mente – Yo Candy White, prometo que te amare siempre a ti Terrius Grandchester, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero, en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

\- De pronto sintió nauseas, se paso una mano por la frente, y luego tomo un poco de agua, estaba excesivamente nerviosa, desde la noche anterior en cuanto vio a Albert, sus sistema nervioso parecía haberse alterado, el solo recordar como la miraba desde que llego, aquella breve corriente eléctrica que la recorrió en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto, el beso que le dio cuando se despidió de ella la tenían completamente confundida, luego recordó las palabras de Terry una noche antes de que llegara Albert .- Te quiero Candy, nunca lo olvides, siempre has sido, y serás la mujer mas importante de mi vida.

Ella también lo quería, Terry era un hombre bueno que de joven había sufrido mucho por ser hijo ilegitimo, y ella estuvo siempre ahí para el, hasta que finalmente su padre lo reconoció y se caso con Elanor, cuando paso lo del accidente de Susana, ella había comprendido el porque Terry la había elegido a ella, comprendía el compromiso tan grande que lo unía a esa relación, incluso se dijo a si misma que si alguna vez el lograba hacerle comprender a Susana que su relación era por agradecimiento, y Susana lo dejaba libre, ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, se había prometido que lo esperaría toda la vida, y finalmente había sucedido, ahora estaban juntos y a punto de casarse.

Solo que en esos momentos no sabía porque, pero no estaba tan contenta como se suponía debería estarlo, miro molesta hacia la puerta tratando de distraerse y dijo .- ¿Dónde estarán Annie y Patty? no se porque tardan tanto en traer mi ramo, debí haber ido yo por el.

Se miro nuevamente al espejo, y se dio cuenta del ligero temblor que había en sus labios y en sus manos, luego dijo – Nervios, todas las novias los tienen.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba, ni Annie, ni Patty se veían tan nerviosas como ella, entonces ¿por qué ella se sentía entre nerviosa y molesta? y siendo honesta con ella misma, hasta había comenzado a dudar si realmente iba a hacer lo correcto, dos noches atrás, Patty y Annie le habían preguntado si tanto ella como Terry no habían tenido intimidad o algún tipo de tocamiento mas intimo, a lo que Candy contesto muy orgullosa que no, que su relación nunca había pasado de los besos, Annie un tanto desilusionada le dijo -

\- No puedo creerlo, estamos en pleno siglo XXI y ustedes me parecen de lo más anticuados, dime una cosa Candy, ¿no deseas a Terry?

\- Lo quiero mucho

\- bueno si, pero no te pregunte si lo quieres o no, te pregunte que si lo deseas

\- Me gusta que me bese

\- Candy ¿Qué sientes cuando Terry te besa? – interrogo Patty curiosa

\- Bueno, es una sensación linda, me hace sentir bien

\- Te lo voy a poner de esta manera Candy . – menciono Annie un tanto desesperada .- cuando el te besa ¿no sientes como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo tu cuerpo? ¿O como si tus partes intimas se contrajeran? Algo así como si quisieras más que un beso, que el tocara tus pechos, que posara su lengua en…

\- Basta Annie, por el momento me he conformado con sus besos y nada mas, dejemos el tema por favor

\- Esta bien, perdona no quise incomodarte

Candy volvió a la realidad, y aspiro fuertemente al recordar que todo aquello que le había descrito Annie, Candy lo había sentido la noche anterior, pero no con el que iba ser su esposo, sino con Albert, y aquello la asustaba, de pronto dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topo con la cama y se sentó, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera a tan solo media hora de su boda y ella se encontrara pensando en Albert? el no parecía ser un hombre que quisiera sentar cabeza, le gustaba viajar, desaparecer por largo tiempo, además siempre la había visto como una niña, tanto así que la última vez que lo llamo el no quiso contestarle, tal vez sus conversaciones ya no le eran tan atractivas como antes, ¿y de que podían hablar un importante hombre de negocios con una simple enfermera?

Solo que la contrariaba mucho la manera en que Albert la había mirado la noche anterior, tenía que reconocer que Albert siempre le pareció un hombre muy atractivo, inclusive mucho mas que Terry, pero el solo era su amigo, el amigo de Terry y de ella, y porque no decirlo, su amor platónico de niña, su príncipe de la colina, recordó cuando convivieron juntos en el magnolia, de vez en cuando se permitía admirarlo, y hasta abrazarlo sin sentirse culpable, pero ahora era diferente, un solo toque de su mano había logrado sacudirla completamente y eso había logrado disgustarla sobremanera.

En eso se levanto y comenzó a alisarse el vestido y a retocar un poco las pequeñas flores que adornaban su peinado, estaba decidida, necesitaba ir a ver a Terry, tocar su mano para estar segura de que iba a hacer lo correcto, en cuanto abrió la puerta se topo con Annie y Patty, quienes ya traían el ramo, Patty extrañada pregunto –

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- A ver a Terry

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda – indico Annie

\- Esas son supersticiones tontas

\- Tal vez si, pero mejor son tientes a la suerte – menciono Patty

\- Por favor Candy, trata de estar tranquila, solo falta media hora para la ceremonia y entonces podrás ver a Terry

\- Esta bien, creo me tranquilizaría un poco salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, voy a salir un momento

\- ¿Queeee? No inventes, te estoy diciendo que solo falta media hora para que comience la ceremonia y tu quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire al jardín

\- Con ese tiempo me es suficiente, no tardare

\- ¿Y si alguien te ve? – interrogo Patty

\- Nadie me vera, se los aseguro, iré por las escaleras de atrás

\- ¿Y si el vestido se ensucia?

\- Seré cuidadosa no se preocupen

\- Como siempre eres una necia – dijo Annie dándose por vencida.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 2

Candy se levanto un poco el vestido, y Annie y Patty la ayudaron mientras Annie decia –

\- Pero solo será por unos momentos, porque nosotros que somos tus damas de honor, tenemos que retocarnos un poco el maquillaje

\- Esperen un momento, creo que no comprendieron bien lo que acabo de decirles, necesito estar a solas

\- Nosotros te esperaremos en alguna banca

\- A solas he dicho, no quiero que me acompañen ¿entendido?

\- Está bien, ¿quiénes somos nosotras para contradecir a la novia?

\- Chicas, entiendan que necesito estar a solas para tratar de tranquilizarme

\- Está bien, Candy tal vez si te haga falta tomar un poco de aire, estas demasiado nerviosa

\- Mejor retoquemos nuestro maquillaje Annie – intervino Patty mientras veía a Candy bajar por las escaleras.

El jardín estaba de lo mas tranquilo, dentro de la casa se escuchaba la algarabía de los invitados, Albert se alegraba de haberse podido escapar un buen rato de tanta gente, el ser un hombre de negocios, y participar muy seguido en reuniones ya sea de esa índole u otra, lo habían vuelto un maestro para lograr escabullirse de la gente, y más de los socios que seguido y con tanto descaro le ofrecían a sus hijas, cosa que le hacia sentir bastante incomodo, además de parecerle desagradarle.

De pronto algo en los arbustos llamó su atención, se acerco con cautela y ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, con aquella cascada dorada de rizos, adornada por pequeñas flores cayendo sobre el pronunciado escote de su espalda, la observo por algunos segundos levantado con cuidado su vestido para evitar que se le ensuciara, entonces camino hasta quedar frente a ella y le dijo –

\- Hola Candy, ¿Qué haces aquí a tan solo unos minutos de casarte?

\- Salí a tomar un poco de aire, pero tú también deberías ya de estar adentro, recuerda que eres el padrino, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tú solo? ¿o acaso estas acompañado? – interrogo tratando de encontrar a alguien.

Albert clavo su mirada en ella de una manera que la hizo estremecer, ella le había robado el sueño la noche anterior, y lo había hecho sentir molesto consigo mismo ¿y ahora le estaba preguntado que si estaba acompañado? Entonces se acerco más a ella y le dijo –

\- ¿La verdad? esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Antes de que Candy dijera nada Albert alargo el brazo hacia ella y el tiempo pareció suspenderse, Albert la miraba de una manera que la hizo sentir escalofríos, se acerco lo suficiente hasta que ella pudo sentir la tibieza de su aliento, ella sabía lo que Albert estaba a punto de hacer y se quedo ahí esperando, porque deseaba que el la besara, lo deseaba desde la noche anterior, había soñado con aquel beso que estaba a punto de probar, casi podía sentir la tensión que aguardaba el cuerpo de Albert, así que sin mas decidió cerrar los ojos, alzar un poco el rostro, y esperar a que Albert la besara, pero por algunos segundos vio la imagen de Terry sonriéndole, y de golpe abrió los ojos y retrocedió alzando las manos mientras decía –

\- No, perdona no se que me paso

\- Ambos sabemos que nos pasa Candy

\- Déjame por favor

\- No

\- Piensa en Terry, esto… esto es una locura

\- Se que es una locura Candy, pero no podemos negar esto que estamos sintiendo, además el no te merece

\- ¿Y tú si?

\- Tal vez, no lo sé, maldita sea Candy, ¿Qué demonios nos esta pasando?

\- Será mejor que olvidemos este momento, por favor

\- ¿Así de fácil?

\- Si, así de fácil

\- ¿Qué te pasa Candy? desde anoche hemos estado a punto de besarnos, puedo ver y sentir que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, pude verlo anoche en tus ojos, y lo vi hace apenas unos segundos nuevamente ¿y me dices que lo olvide?

\- William yo…

\- ¿William? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué después de años de conocernos, de convivir juntos en un departamento como paciente y enfermera, de ser amigos, de compartir tantas cosas, ahora vienes y me llamas William? ¿acaso piensas que con eso vas a lograr poner una barrera entre nosotros?

\- Yo… esta bien, me gustas mucho, no se que diantres me esta pasando desde anoche contigo, pero date cuenta me voy a casar con Terry, tú mejor amigo, no podemos traicionarlo, no debemos

\- Recuerdo perfectamente que tan solo en unas horas serás de el, y créeme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por controlarme, pero tu no ayudas mucho

\- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – interrogo ella molesta

\- Que hace unos minutos estabas tan dispuesta como yo a que nos besáramos, ambos estábamos a punto de traicionar a Terry

\- Eso es mentira

\- ¿Lo es?

Candy no contesto, y volvió un poco el rostro mientras el viento jugueteaba con un rizo de su cabello, ella intento acomodarlo con manos temblorosas, le dolía admitir que Albert tuviera razón, pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era de que no quería traicionar a Terry, no quería lastimarlo, entonces suspirando dijo –

\- Esta bien, supongo que han sido tantos años de no vernos que me sorprendió verte tan cambiado, me parece que te has puesto muy atractivo, me gusto la manera en que me miraste anoche, y además estas últimas semanas han sido en verdad estresantes y agotadoras, muchas veces pensé en ti, en escribirte para decirte que me había comprometido con Terry, quise compartir mi alegría contigo, pero tu pusiste una barrera entre nosotros, cambiaste Albert, dejaste de contestar mis chats, de tomar mis llamadas, así que deje de buscarte, supuse que estarías muy ocupado con tus negocios, o quizá con alguna novia, así que comprendí que el ser la cabeza de una familia tan importante como los Andrew, debe ser un peso enorme para ti, cuando Terry me dijo que te pediría que fueras el padrino de nuestra boda, me puse muy contenta, ya quería verte y correr abrazarte como lo hice en tantas ocasiones, pero la manera en que me miraste anoche me hizo contenerme, no podía correr a abrazarte sin sentirme culpable

\- Está bien Candy, será mejor olvidarnos de esto, fue un error

\- Albert… perdóname – menciono ella mirándolo insistente mientras rozaba la mano de él

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que no ayudas mucho? Ahora mismo me esta mirando con esos ojos de gata llenos de deseo, y no lo niegues

\- Te has convertido en un grosero, esta conversación se termino, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar dándole vueltas a este estúpido asunto

\- Si anda, corre a hacerle promesas falsas a Terry, a decirle que lo amas, y que le serás fiel hasta la muerte, como el lo ha sido contigo – menciono sarcástico

Candy se sintió incomoda por las últimas palabras de Albert, no sabía exactamente a que se refería, pero lo cierto era que no deseaba averiguarlo en lo mas mínimo, y solo contesto -

\- Tú no me conoces bien, he cambiado Albert, ya no soy la misma Candy

\- De eso me di perfecta cuenta anoche

\- Adiós Albert.

Candy se giro sobre sus talones, para dirigirse a la casa, pero sintió que la mano de Albert le sostenía por la muñeca mientras le decía –

\- No te cases Candy, huyamos y seamos felices, Terry no te ama lo suficiente

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme semejante cosa?

\- Te lo pido porque te deseo, porque tu sola presencia me inquieta, me hace sentir demasiado excitado

\- Ya cállate

\- No Candy, quiero que sepas todo lo que despiertas en mi

\- Pues no quiero saberlo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿A decirme que no amas lo suficiente a Terry como para casarte con el? ¿A decirme que me deseas?

\- Cállate y déjame ir

\- No lo voy a hacer hasta que me contestes – menciono Albert acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Candy.

Candy retrocedió un poco, pero tropezó con un enorme árbol, ahora si que estaba atrapada, el corazón le latía con fuerza al tener tan cerca a Albert, entonces en apenas un susurro le dijo –

\- Déjame ir Albert.

Pero Albert no estaba dispuesto a perder aquella oportunidad, la noche anterior había deseado estar a solas con ella, y su deseo se había hecho realidad, entonces comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de ella, por un momento Albert se había dicho mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de ella, que si Candy le volvía a pedir que la dejara ir, lo haría aunque le doliera, pero por el contrario Candy en aquel momento lo estaba mirando con una intensidad que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un verde mas obscuro, sus labios se entreabrieron como invitándolo a probarlos, entonces Albert solo atino a decir –

\- Candy…

Ella suspiro, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, fue un beso tierno, suave, y aunque tenia el sabor de la traición, lo estaba disfrutando, ambos sabían que después de ese beso nada volvería a ser igual, que sería el único, entonces ella decidió disfrutarlo un poco más, y poso las palmas de sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Albert, se puso de puntitas y entreabrió un poco más los labios para que el pudiera deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca, fue entonces que sintió aquella llamarada de fuego de la que Annie le hablara, sentir aquel placer que hasta ese día había sido totalmente desconocido para ella, era maravilloso, no pudo evitar gemir un poco mientras se aferraba con desesperación a las solapas de la chaqueta de Albert, sintió como este la devoraba con ansias, mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello, el viento soplaba entre los arboles del jardín, Candy temblaba entre los brazos de Albert, pero no tenia frío, estaban tan sumergidos en aquel mundo de sensaciones, que apenas y lograban escuchar la música y los murmullos de los invitados, de pronto Candy escucho la voz de Annie decir –

\- Candy, Candy ¿Dónde estás? Ya es hora de que regreses

\- ¡Es Annie! viene para acá – menciono Candy asustada

\- Ya sé que es Annie, ven aquí – dijo Albert rodeándola con los brazos

\- Suéltame - menciono Candy apartándose de él bruscamente

\- Vuelve acá, escapemos juntos – menciono el mientras volvía a tomarla por la cintura

\- Albert por favor, te estoy diciendo que Annie se acerca, estas como loco, yo jamás le haría eso a Terry.

Entonces Albert sacudió un poco la cabeza y dijo –

\- Perdóname Candy, yo no sé que me paso, yo no hubiera querido que esto sucediera así, pero es que Terry no te merece

\- No sé por qué dices que Terry no me merece, pero no me interesa averiguarlo, mejor olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder, y por favor, Terry nunca debe enterarse de esto – menciono ella, humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, y pudo notar que todavía tenían el sabor de la boca de Albert

\- Desde luego que no debe enterarse, ¿pero como vamos a hacer nosotros para olvidar esto que ha pasado?

\- Candy… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – interrogo Annie mirándolos desconcertada

\- Yo… me tope aquí con Albert y creo que se nos fue el tiempo recordando muchas cosas

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar, todo mundo está esperando, además vino la famosa actriz Karen Klays, ahora mismo está dando algunos autógrafos

Albert hizo un mohín de disgusto, y Candy se pasó inconscientemente la mano por el cabello, y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo despeinada, muchos de sus rizos estaban sueltos, pero bueno podía decir que fue el viento, y embozando la mejor de sus sonrisas dijo –

\- Pues estoy lista vamos

\- Ehhh, creo que antes será mejor que te ayude a retocar un poco tu peinado y el maquillaje, se te ha corrido un poco el labial, y una novia debe de estar perfecta el día de su boda, Albert ¿podrías decirle a Terry que Candy tardara cinco minutos más? Esta demasiado nervioso, y más desde que llegó su compañera de teatro

\- Si, ahora mismo voy a avisarle

\- Pero antes deberías limpiarte un poco los labios

Albert se aclaro un poco la garganta, seguramente tenía la boca manchada del labial de Candy, y sacando un fino pañuelo de seda, comenzó a limpiarse los labios para enseguida decir –

\- Ahora mismo voy a avisarle a Terry, y a tratar de tranquilizarlo

\- Gracias Albert, ahora ven Candy, hoy es tu gran día y recuerda que no debes dejar que nada lo estropee.

Los ojos de Candy se encontraron con los de Albert por algunos segundos, ahora compartían una culpa y un secreto.

\- Vamos Candy – La urgió Annie.

Candy sonrió levemente y dejo que Annie la llevara hasta su habitación, Albert espero hasta perderlas de vista, y entonces pudo soltar una maldición, no quería dejarla ir, pero tampoco quería estropear su felicidad, entonces se dejo caer en una banca cercana para enseguida hundir la cabeza entre sus manos, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de atreverse a besarla? ¿De desearla de aquella manera? Inclusive le había pedido que huyeran juntos, era la prometida de su mejor amigo, si tan solo pudiera borrar lo que sentía por ella… de borrar lo ocurrido hacia apenas unos minutos, pero no había forma, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Desde cuando? Y el recordar que tenía que ser testigo de aquella farsa lo hacia odiarse, pero tenía que cumplir con lo prometido, sería el padrino de la famosa boda, y esperaría tal vez una hora o dos cuando mucho y regresaría de inmediato a Londres, o quizá se iría más lejos, quería esconderse en el último rincón del mundo para evitar que lo encontrarán, se levanto lentamente y se aliso el traje, luego se limpio nuevamente los labios, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, pero había llegado el momento de sonreír, así que tomo una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, en eso vio que Terry corría desesperado hacia él, seguro que iba a pedirle ayuda para sacar a Karen de ahí, para que no armara ningún escándalo, así que rápidamente se acerco a él y escucho cuando Terry con desesperación le decía -

\- Albert, tienes que ayudarme

\- Ya sé que vino Karen, vamos, veré si puedo hacer algo

\- No es eso Albert

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es Candy… se ha ido – menciono Terry arrodillándose en la hierba

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? ¿acaso se dio cuenta de lo tuyo con Karen? – interrogo este sentándose en cuclillas a su lado.

En eso Albert vio a Patty, Annie, Archie, y Stear acercarse a ellos, el rostro de Terry estaba devastado, atrás de ellos iba también Karen Klays, quien rápidamente se arrodillo junto a Terry y lo tomo de las manos tratando de tranquilizarlo, Albert se volvió a Annie y le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- No sabemos, solo dejo una nota junto con el anillo de compromiso.

Albert palmeo la espalda de Terry mientras decía –

\- Terry… tranquilízate, ¿acaso se entero de lo hablamos hace un rato? – interrogo este, mirando discretamente a Karen.

Terry no dijo nada, solo saco la nota de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Albert mientras le decía –

\- Será mejor que leas la nota que dejo.

Albert tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

 _ **Querido Terry, perdóname pero no puedo casarme contigo, tú te mereces alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te de más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, por favor perdóname.**_

 _ **Candy**_.

Albert leyó la nota otras dos veces, al parecer él era el responsable de que Candy hubiera huido, y no Karen, si tan solo se hubiera comportado como lo que siempre había sido con ella, un amigo… pero no, le había dicho que la deseaba, la había casi obligado a besarlo, y ahora ese era el desastroso resultado de sus deseos, Albert se levanto lentamente y acercándose a Annie en voz baja le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que te la llevaste Annie? ¿hablo con Karen Klays?

\- No, de hecho ni se dio cuenta de que ella estaba invitada, no comprendo que tiene que ver ella en todo esto

\- Olvídalo, mejor dime que paso cuando te la llevaste

\- Bueno comencé a arreglarle el cabello, pero ella me dijo que podía hacerlo sola, que mejor bajara a asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo, y así lo hice, pero cuando regrese no estaba y fue entonces que vi la nota sobre la cama

\- Annie, ¿cómo estaba ella antes de irse? - Interrogo Terry

\- Estaba bien antes de salir al jardín, solo un poco nerviosa – menciono Annie mirando a Albert.

Albert desvió la mirada y poso su mano en el hombro de Terry mientras le decía –

\- Tienes que ir a buscarla

\- ¿Pero a donde Albert?

\- Pues no lo sé, pero tienes que encontrarla

\- Es que no comprendo que fue lo que sucedió, yo no sé ni por dónde empezar a buscarla, ayúdame Albert

\- Yo creo que debemos llamar a la policía – intervino Patty comenzando a marcar desde su celular

\- No Patty, yo no puedo hacer eso, Candy es mí prometida no una fugitiva, así que cuelga por favor.

Enseguida Terry miro con desesperación a Albert y dijo -

\- Tal vez se dio cuenta de lo mío con Karen - Entonces Terry se volvió hacia Karen furioso mientras le decía.- tú tienes la culpa Karen, ¿solo a esto viniste? Anda ya puedes estar contenta, Candy me dejo por tu culpa

\- No Terry, Candy ni siquiera vio a Karen, además ni siquiera la menciona en la nota, otros motivos fueron las que la obligaron a marcharse, Karen, creo que será mejor que te vayas – menciono Albert

\- No quiero dejar a Terry solo, Terry… yo en verdad te amo, me duele verte sufrir por Candy, de hecho solo vine a desearte felicidad, déjame estar a tu lado, por favor Terry

\- Esta bien Karen, gracias por estar en estos momentos conmigo, Albert, todavía no alcanzo a comprender porque Candy se fue, hasta anoche todo estaba perfecto entre nosotros, ¿Que pudo haber sucedido para que ella tomara esa decisión?

\- No lo sé Terry.

En eso, Terry se levanto y tomando a Albert por las solapas le dijo –

\- Ayúdame a encontrarla Albert, tú la conoces bien, ella siempre me dijo que en sus momentos de tristeza tú siempre sabías donde encontrarla, que era como si siempre supieras el momento en que más te necesitaba

\- No Terry, yo no puedo esta vez, sabes que tengo que regresar pronto a Londres

\- Por favor Albert, te lo pido en nombre de nuestra amistad, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda ocurrirle, me dijo Annie que ni siquiera se cambio, no se ha llevado nada de dinero, en verdad estoy muy preocupado por ella

\- Se fue en su auto – dijo Patty

\- ¿Qué auto trae?

\- Un porsche color gris obscuro

\- ¿Se llevo dinero, tarjetas de crédito?

\- No, pero siempre carga 50 dólares en la guantera, por si se le presenta alguna emergencia

\- Albert, por favor te lo suplico ve y búscala, sabes que solo en ti confío, eres más que un hermano para mí.

Albert tuvo unas ganas tremendas de darle un puñetazo a Terry, y decirle que hacía tan solo unos momentos había besado a Candy, además de haberle pedido que huyeran juntos, que no quería ir a buscarla porque estaba sintiendo cosas por ella, odiaba que Terry lo llamara amigo, sus palabras le dolían y lo hacían sentir más que culpable, hacían que se odiara, entonces soltando un fuerte suspiro dijo –

\- Esta bien, iré a buscarla

\- Gracias Albert, solo en ti confío

\- Deja de decirme eso ya Terry, dije que iré a buscarla, pero no me des las gracias hasta que todo esto haya terminado, no sé si logre convencerla de que regrese, y eso si la encuentro

\- Te lo digo porque te conozco Albert, y sé que como siempre la encontraras y lograras convencerla de que regrese conmigo – menciono Terry ofreciéndole su mano.

Albert dudo por algunos segundos antes de estrechar la mano de Terry, y luego se forzó a sonreír, nunca en su vida se imagino comportarse de aquella manera, si tan solo Terry no se viera tan afectado… tal vez… ya no sabía ni que pensar de todo aquel embrollo que el mismo había provocado, entonces carraspeando un poco dijo –

\- Te prometo que haré lo más conveniente para todos Terry.

Luego se dirigió a su elegante Mustang negro, y antes de que arrancara, Terry se asomo por la ventanilla y le dijo –

\- Albert… por favor en cuanto la encuentres comunícate conmigo

\- No puedo garantizarte que la voy a encontrar

\- Lo harás, yo lo sé, en cuanto la veas dile que la quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ella, y que no estoy dispuesto a perderla nuevamente

\- Terry yo…

\- No digas nada Albert, eres un gran amigo, gracias por ayudarme

\- Nos vemos.

Albert arranco el auto, piso el acelerador, no quería seguir escuchando a Terry llamándolo amigo, unos segundos más y le habría dicho lo que había pasado entre él y Candy, no soportaba la confianza que Terry le tenía, odiaba cada que le decía "amigo", desde le momento en que miro nuevamente a Candy, el había olvidado el significado de esa palabra, apretó el volante mientras maldecía, pero de nada servía lamentarse, ahora tenía que encontrar a Candy y hacerla entrar en razón, convencerla de que volviera con Terry.

En cuanto llego al hotel se cambio, no quería ir a buscarla vestido tan formalmente, además aquella ropa nunca había sido de su gusto, así que rápidamente se puso unos vaqueros, una playera color azul agua, y unos tenis, por último tomo una chamarra de cuero color negra, bajo rápidamente, se metió al auto, y arranco para tomar una de las principales avenidas, no tenia idea de por donde empezar a buscarla, ella estaba tan cambiada que tal vez ya no disfrutara tanto la naturaleza, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo la iba encontrar.

Mientras conducía pensaba.- Con 50 dólares no puede ir muy lejos, además ni siquiera se cambio, va llamar la atención de la gente así vestida de novia, Candy, Candy ¿dónde te has metido? A ver, si yo fuera tú, lo primero que haría sería quitarme esa ropa tan vistosa, y buscaría algún hotel donde pasar la noche, pero con 50 dólares o me compro ropa, o me pago una habitación, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer tú?

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba manejando a gran velocidad, hasta que el conductor de un auto, toco el claxon y le hizo una señal obscena seguida de algunas groserías, se contuvo de contestarle con la misma señal, pero sabía que el conductor tenía razón en haberse molestado, entonces levanto un poco el pie del acelerador, tuvo mucha suerte de que no lo parara algún oficial, en fin ahora lo que importaba era encontrarla, ¿pero donde? tal vez si no hubiera perdido tiempo en ir a cambiarse ya la hubiera encontrado, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron, ahí estaba ella.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 3

Estaba sentada dentro de su auto, justo en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, Albert se estaciono a una distancia prudente para observarla, entonces la vio salir, desde luego que llamo la atención con su elegante atuendo, su rubia melena caía alborotada con algunas flores enredadas en ella, caminaba con paso decidido, al parecer poco le importaba que la gente que se encontraba ahí comenzará a murmurar y la vieran con morbo, la vio tomar un carrito para luego entrar a la tienda, Albert de inmediato comenzó a seguirla, desde luego a una breve distancia, pues no quería espantarla, de pronto el rubio se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Candy estaba violentamente sonrojado, al parecer si le incomodaban las miradas curiosas de la gente, el sonrojo de su rostro la estaba delatando, Albert vio que Candy se dirigió a comprar algunas cosas personales, noto que la rubia estaba comparando precios, así como también noto que se decidía por los más baratos y de menor calidad, después la observo ir al departamento de ropa, ahí la vio tomar unos shorts verde militar, y una camiseta blanca ajustada que estaban en oferta, luego tomo unas sandalias que para su gusto eran bastante feas, se las midió y para su fortuna le quedaron, ya que eran la únicas más baratas, la vio dirigirse a la caja, pero para esto Albert comenzó a calcular mentalmente cuanto llevaría gastado en lo que había puesto en el carrito, y si no se había pasado de su pobre presupuesto, apenas y le sobrarían 5 dólares.

Albert vio cuando Candy pagaba, y esperaba a que el dependiente le regresara el cambio, obviamente el dependiente solo le regreso dos monedas, estaba más que claro que con aquello no le ajustaría para pasar la noche en un hotel, así se tratara del hotel más modesto de Chicago, ¿A dónde iría Candy con dos dólares en la bolsa? Antes de que ella saliera del súper, Albert tomo unas mentas y las pago sin esperar el cambio, vio cuando Candy se metía al baño, entonces el decidió esperarla en una pequeña jardinera que había a un lado, Albert estaba de lo mas nervioso, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿En verdad le iba a pedir que regresara con Terry? Apenas y lo podía creer, después de algunos minutos la vio salir, estaba sin gota de maquillaje y se había recogido el cabello en una alta cola de caballo, aunque la ropa que llevaba no era de lo más elegante, tenía que reconocer lo sexy que se veía, le daba un aspecto de libertad y hasta podría decirse que de rebeldía, Candy se dio cuenta de su presencia y trato de huir, pero Albert fue más rápido, y la tomo por la cintura mientras decía –

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

\- SUELTAME, ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿no te basto con lo que me hiciste?

\- Por eso mismo he venido a buscarte, tienes que regresar con Terry a cumplir la promesa que le hiciste

\- No puedo

\- ¿Pero porque?

\- ¿En verdad me lo estas preguntando? Eres un idiota, primero me besas y luego me pides que regrese como si nada con Terry

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú deseabas tanto como yo ese beso, no lo puedes negar Candy

\- Ya te dije que estaba estresada por lo de la boda

\- ¿Entonces si en vez de ser yo hubiera sido Neal, o cualquier otro, también lo hubieras besado como a mí?

\- Desde luego que no

\- Entonces regresa con Terry, y olvidemos lo que paso

\- Que fácil es para ti, pero yo no podría mirar a Terry sin sentirme culpable ¿acaso tu si? ¿tanto te ha cambiado ser el patriarca de los Andrew?

\- Candy, yo sigo siendo el mismo de antes, sigo siendo solo Albert, además Terry no es tan inocente como tú crees, así que ya deja de sentirte culpable, y de hacerme sentir culpable también, el no es mejor que yo ¿sabes?

\- No sé que es lo que pretendes diciéndome que Terry no es tan inocente como yo creo, veo que has cambiado muchísimo, el Albert que yo conocía, jamás hubiera hablado mal de su amigo, así como tampoco se hubiera atrevido a hacer este tipo de cosas, el me hubiera respetado, mientras que tu…

\- Anda dilo, mientras que yo no pude resistir la tentación de besar los labios que me estabas ofreciendo, y a decirte que Terry no es tan perfecto como tu piensas

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Terry? ¿que es lo que realmente quieres decir? ¿Que es lo que quieres escuchar de mi?

\- Tú lo sabes muy bien Candy, no te puedes mentir

\- Esta bien, deseaba que me besaras, toda la bendita noche me pase imaginando como sería probar tus labios, me gusto lo que sentí, pero tienes que reconocer que fue un error, que hicimos mal, ambos somos responsables de este desastre

\- Desastre que tu provocaste con tu huida, si tan solo lo hubieras olvidado…

\- Mira, ya no puedo regresar, todo esto ha sido un error

\- Pues entonces si tanto consideras que fue un error vuelve con Terry, maldita sea

\- No te entiendo Albert, primero me dices que Terry no es tan perfecto como yo creo, y al mismo tiempo me pides que regrese a su lado ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes?

\- No lo sé, es solo que me preocupa saber que es lo que vas a hacer, ¿a donde vas a ir?

\- Eso es algo que no te importa

\- Desde luego que me importa, siempre me has importado Candy

\- No lo creo, dejaste de escribirme cuando te fuiste a Londres, dejaste de contestar mis llamadas

\- ¿Y por eso te refugiaste en Terry?

\- Mira, es mejor que me dejes ir, ya no quiero seguir hablando de Terry, de ti o de mi, solo quiero estar sola

\- Candy… Terry quiere que regreses

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres que regrese con él?

Albert no respondió, solo bajo el rostro, eso molesto a Candy, quien lo empujo con fuerzas para intentar subir rápidamente a su auto mientras decía –

\- No me busques, déjame sola y dile a Terry que estaré bien, que no se preocupe por mi, que me perdone pero que es lo mejor para los dos, en cuanto a ti… nunca pensé que te llegaría a odiar tanto William Andrew.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron mucho y la soltó, la vio subir al auto y arrancar a toda velocidad, el se quedo por algunos segundos inmóvil, pero después de soltar una maldición, se dirigió rápidamente a su auto y arranco, no tardo mucho en alcanzarla, así que disminuyo la velocidad, y vio que tomaba la carretera principal al aeropuerto, - ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? Era ilógico que pretendiera tomar un avión con tan solo un par de monedas, pero así parecía ser, ya que después de un buen rato de estarla siguiendo, la vio entrar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y aparcar su auto, para después salir con rapidez y dirigirse a una de las terminales principales, Albert miro a su alrededor y todo el estacionamiento estaba lleno, maldijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello por la desesperación que comenzaba a apoderarse de el, apenas iba a bajar del auto, sin importarle dejarlo a medias del lugar, cuando de repente vio que un auto estaba desocupando un hueco, en cuanto el auto salió, Albert se estaciono y bajo para enseguida meterse a la misma terminal que Candy, entonces la vio sentada en la sala de abordar ¿de dónde había conseguido Candy un boleto? Se dirigió hacia ella, pero un hombre corpulento le impidió el paso al momento que le decía –

\- Su boleto, señor

\- Mire, no tengo boleto porque no voy a viajar, solo quiero hablar con aquella señorita rubia del short verde militar, le prometo que salgo enseguida.

El hombre sonrió un poco mientras decía –

\- Lo siento señor, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar si no cuenta usted con su boleto

\- Esta bien, ¿A dónde va este vuelo?

\- A Miami señor, y sale en diez minutos.

Albert dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a comprar un boleto, se sintió frustrado al escuchar que la chica decía –

\- Lo siento señor, ya no hay lugar en ese vuelo, si gusta esperar el siguiente que sale en dos horas…

\- No señorita, usted no entiende, yo necesito que usted me venda una boleto para ese vuelo, cheque bien por favor, mire le pagare el triple de lo que vale el boleto

\- No se trata de eso señor, lo que pasa es que de verdad ya no hay lugar

\- Maldición, ¿con quien debo de hablar para que usted me pueda vender un boleto para ese vuelo?

\- Tal vez, si lograra convencer a uno de los pasajeros de venderle su boleto…

\- Eso es, gracias señorita.

Albert regreso a la sala de abordar y le dijo al hombre –

\- Mire no he podido conseguir un boleto, pero si usted me deja, tal vez pueda convencer a alguno de los pasajeros que me venda su boleto

\- Veo que es usted una persona muy necia, espere al siguiente vuelo por favor y retírese

\- No me voy a ir hasta no hablar con esa mujer ¿me entiende? – menciono Albert tomando al hombre por las solapas

\- Suélteme, o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí – dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Albert

\- Perdone, lo que pasa es que de verdad estoy desesperado

\- Mire, no se que es lo que tenga que hablar con esa joven, pero reglas son reglas, así que por favor respete mi trabajo

\- Esta bien.

Escucho que llamaban para abordar el avión, cuando un hombre de edad algo avanzada tropezó con el y un tanto avergonzado dijo –

\- Perdone, es solo que unos minutos más y pierdo este bendito vuelo

\- No hay problema, espere un segundo señor, ¿me vendería usted su boleto?

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Qué si podría usted venderme su boleto, estoy dispuesto a pagarle el triple de lo que le costo el boleto, el siguiente vuelo sale en dos horas y le juro que me urge de verdad tomar este vuelo

\- ¿El triple? – interrogo el hombre con cierto interés

\- O cuatro veces más de lo que le costo, de verdad – menciono Albert sacando su billetera

\- Usted parece ser una persona de dinero, y el boleto que yo tengo es de clase turista, ¿aún así lo quiere?

\- Aún así lo quiero

\- Entonces no se diga mas, trato hecho amigo – dijo el hombre entregándole su boleto, luego de que Albert le diera el dinero.

Albert entrego el boleto al hombre corpulento, y este con una franca sonrisa le dijo –

\- Tiene que ser una mujer muy especial

\- Lo es, que no le quepa la menor duda

\- Entonces, mucha suerte

\- Gracias.

Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Albert, al igual que ella estaba a punto de abordar, lo único que deseaba era huir de el, y al parecer lo había logrado, cuando estuvo dentro del avión suspiro aliviada, finalmente estaría a solas, lejos de el y de Terry, cerro los ojos para tratar de relajarse, se alegraba de haber tomado los boletos que había comprado para su luna de miel, ya cuando aterrizara en Miami, vería la manera de comunicarse con Patty o con Annie, para informarles que estaba bien, y para pedirles que le hicieran un deposito, tenia fe en que todo se solucionaría, que Terry la perdonaría por haberlo dejado a tan solo unos minutos de la boda, y que olvidaría aquel incidente con Albert, de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y vio que Albert estaba a su lado muy serio, ella molesta le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- No olvides que siempre he sabido encontrarte cuando mas me necesitas

\- Por favor, hace mucho que deje de necesitarte

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Sí, estoy muy segura

\- Candy, ya deja de estar a la defensiva conmigo

\- Es que ya te dije que no voy a regresar con Terry, quiero estar sola, ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? ¿Por qué me seguiste?

\- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque ya no quiero hablar de Terry

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero hablar de nosotros, de lo que ambos sentimos – menciono Albert mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de ella

\- Yo… estoy muy cansada

\- Entonces descansa, ya habrá tiempo para platicar.

Una azafata se acerco para ofrecerles bebidas, Candy la rechazo amablemente, en cambio Albert pidió un whisky, sentía que en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Candy observo como Albert tomaba una revista para comenzar a hojearla en lo que esperaba su bebida, se le veía bastante tranquilo, y eso la hizo sentir molesta consigo misma, porque mientras el parecía estar de lo mas relajado, ella sentía que estaba al borde de la locura, decidió cerrar los ojos para tratar de olvidar que Albert estaba sentado a un lado suyo, pero muy por el contrario de lo que ella pensaba, sucedió exactamente todo lo contrario, podía percibir mucho mejor el aroma de su loción y el calor de su cuerpo, haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara mas, por un instante tuvo el deseo de recostarse en su hombro para así poder aspirar mejor el aroma de su piel, y de su loción, de pronto escucho una voz femenina que le decía a Albert –

\- Señor, ¿le podría decir a su novia que se abroche el cinturón de seguridad? En unos segundos más el avión va a despegar, ah por cierto, en unos momentos le traerán su bebida

\- Muchas gracias señorita, yo mismo le abrochare el cinturón a mi novia.

Albert apenas y se iba a inclinar para acomodarle el cinturón a Candy, cuando esta abrió los ojos y le dijo –

\- Yo puedo hacerlo, muchas gracias

\- Como quieras, pensé que quizá estarías dormida, por eso te iba a abrochar el cinturón

\- Sí claro

\- Candy, ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera a aprovecharme de ti?

\- No lo sé, quizá porque hace unas horas si te aprovechaste de mi

\- Estas actuando de una manera tan infantil… mejor me pongo a leer, creo que es mas interesante que estar discutiendo contigo sobre lo mismo – menciono Albert volviendo a hojear la revista fingiendo interés.

Candy lo miro furiosa, Albert había puesto de cabeza su idílico mundo, y el estaba tan tranquilo leyendo aquella tonta revista, volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir, cuando de repente sintió los labios de Albert rozar los suyos, ella apretó fuertemente sus labios para evitar corresponder con pasión a aquel suave roce de los labios de el, la verdad en aquel momento hubiera deseado arrancarse la ropa para que Albert probara cada parte de su piel, se moría de ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello, y decirle que lo deseaba con todas las fibras de su ser, pero no pensaba ceder, seguramente el estaba acostumbrado a que muchas mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, pero ella no era de ese tipo de mujer, de pronto se comenzó a sentir mareada, y con un poco de nauseas, así que volviendo un poco el rostro, trato de quitarse el cinturón mientras escuchaba a Albert decir -

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

\- ¿No lo ves? Trato de quitarme el cinturón para ir al baño, estoy mareada y tengo algo de nauseas

\- ¿Es primera vez que viajas en avión?

\- Sí, ¿algún problema?

\- Es normal que te sientas así, el avión acaba de tomar altura, espera a acostumbrarte, solo serán unos minutos

\- No lo creo, en verdad me siento fatal, tengo que ir al baño

\- Espera unos minutos a que pase, y si las nauseas persisten, yo mismo te acompaño, no vaya ser que te vayas a desmayar, o a volver el estomago encima de algún pasajero, ven recarga tu cabeza en mi hombro

\- Esta bien.

Candy se recargo en el hombro de Albert, y minutos después las nauseas y el mareo fueron cediendo, Albert acaricio sus mejillas mientras con interés preguntaba –

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Creo que ya esta pasando, pero de cualquier modo me gustaría ir al baño, quisiera refrescarme un poco la cara

\- Esta bien, vamos – menciono este, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

\- Creo que puedo ir sola

\- No seas necia, déjame acompañarte

\- Esta bien.

Candy entro al diminuto espacio, mientras Albert la esperaba afuera, esta se mojo el rostro y luego se miro al espejo, su semblante no podía ser peor, estaba más pálida que una hoja de papel, mientras enormes ojeras adornaban alrededor de sus ojos, también noto que tenía el cuello lleno de salpullido, su apariencia era literalmente desastrosa, y eso que afortunadamente con los años las pecas de su rostro fueron desapareciendo, gracias a un tratamiento que le había dicho Annie, se quedo mirando aquella imagen tan triste frente al espejo, cuando de pronto escucho que tocaban, hizo una mueca de disgusto y no contesto, pero volvió a escuchar que tocaban nuevamente la puerta, y contesto molesta –

\- Ya voy, ¿acaso no ven la luz de ocupado?

\- Solo quiero saber que estas bien Candy – contesto Albert.

\- Finalmente Candy tomo una toalla y se seco el rostro, nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa, pero como le hubiera gustado tener en aquellos momentos un poco de maquillaje, para así poder cubrir un poco aquellas espantosas ojeras, cuando salió Albert le sonrió y le dijo –

\- Tu semblante se ve mucho mejor.

Candy apenas y podía creer en las palabras de Albert, ¿Cómo era capaz de mentirle de aquella manera? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella acababa de estar frente a un espejo? Seguramente lo decía por galantería, o quizás hasta por sarcasmo, así que mientras volvían a sus asientos, ella un tanto molesta menciono –

\- Albert… ¿para qué me seguiste?

\- Porque tengo planes para nosotros

\- ¿Y quien te dice a ti que yo quiero ser parte de tus planes?

\- Tú misma

\- Estás loco, yo no tengo planes contigo, es más no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, no sabes cuánto te odio

\- Eso es mentira, y lo sabes, así que ya deja de estarte comportando como una niña berrinchuda, no entiendo que es lo que te pasa, ¿porque te duele reconocer que me deseas?

\- Mira Albert, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que me siento muy confundida, por eso decidí huir, para aclarar mis ideas necesitaba estar sola, pero tu presencia no me es de mucha ayuda y tus palabras menos

\- Candy, aunque no me lo creas yo me siento igual, ¿te parece bien si mejor descansamos? Ya veremos qué hacer en cuanto lleguemos a Miami.

Candy no respondió y cerró los ojos, para enseguida recargarse nuevamente en el hombro de Albert, mientras este besaba impetuoso sus labios.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 4

 **NOTA: Esté capítulo contiene lenguaje hot, así que están advertidas, si te gustan este tipo de escenas adelante, eres muy bienvenida/o .**

 **Disfrútenlo =)**

Durante el trayecto, Candy no dijo ni una sola palabra, si bien Albert la beso en dos ocasiones más, ella no le había rechazado, pero tampoco le había correspondido, así que él decidió no insistir más, finalmente habían llegado a Miami, Albert vio que Candy dormía profundamente recargada en su hombro, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que los demás pasajeros ya comenzaban a bajar del avión, así que Albert se vio obligado a despertarla.

\- Candy, hemos llegado a Miami

\- Ajum, ¿tan pronto?

\- Sí, anda vamos que se nos hará tarde

\- ¿Tarde para qué?

\- Te explico luego

\- Está bien.

Ya estando fuera del aeropuerto, fueron a desayunar, Candy seguía estando sería, vio a Albert hablar desde su teléfono celular, y decir que en un par de horas estarían ahí, la rubia un tanto sorprendida le pregunto –

\- ¿Puedo saber en donde se supone que estaremos en un par de horas?

\- Es una sorpresa, te garantizo que te encantara el lugar al que vamos a ir

\- Albert… yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo

\- Claro que lo harás

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que lo haré?

\- Porque al igual que yo, necesitas aclarar tus ideas

\- Ya no necesito aclarar nada, no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo, entiende por favor

\- Candy, ¿si te das cuenta que desde que nos volvimos a encontrar hemos estado discutiendo?

\- Tal vez sea porque desde que llegaste no me has dejado en paz

\- Y no lo voy a hacer, hasta que aclaremos muchas

\- Está bien, me doy cuenta que eres un necio, ahora ¿puedo saber a dónde vamos a ir?

\- No, ya te dije que es una sorpresa, pero necesitaremos ropa adecuada para este viaje, ya que es un lugar bastante apartado, así que vamos de compras.

Sin decir más, Albert pago la cuenta y ambos se dirigieron a una tienda para comprar ropa de verano y algunos trajes de baño, cuando terminaron, tomaron un taxi que los llevo a un enorme hangar, Candy bastante sorprendida le pregunto a Albert –

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

\- Vamos a viajar en mi Jet privado, no quiero que nadie sepa dónde estamos

\- ¿Y tú vas a pilotear?

\- No, ni te imaginas quien es nuestro piloto estrella – respondió Albert divertido

\- Pero…

Candy se sorprendió mucho al ver a George vestido impecablemente de piloto, el moreno se acerco a saludarla muy sonriente, Candy se sentía cada vez más confundida, no podía articular palabra alguna, George tomo su mano y la beso caballeroso, mientras le decía –

\- ¡Qué gusto verla señorita Candy, está usted bellísima

\- ¡George! ¿pero cómo es posible que usted sea cómplice de Albert?

\- Señorita Candy, no sé de lo que me está hablando

\- ¿En verdad no sabe nada?

\- Pues no, hace apenas unas semanas que regrese de Escocia, y hace rato que William me llamo para decirme que necesitaba que lo llevara a las…

\- Ella todavía no sabe a dónde vamos George, es una sorpresa

\- William pero…

\- Nada de peros, mejor vayámonos, que el viaje es algo largo, así que sube al Jet Candy

\- No voy a subir hasta saber a dónde vamos, esto parece un secuestro

\- Por favor, no seas ridícula y terca, anda sube al Jet

\- He dicho que no

\- Y yo he dicho que sí – menciono Albert cargándola y metiéndola al Jet.

George, apenas y podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, nunca había visto a Albert comportarse de esa manera, los siguió para tratar de intervenir al ver como Candy forcejeaba con Albert, pero el rubio rápidamente dijo –

\- Ni se te ocurra George, Candy y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar, solo que se ha vuelto un tanto malcriada, pero te aseguro que los vamos a resolver, ahora por favor ve a la cabina y vayámonos

\- Está bien William, pero sé más delicado con la señorita Candy, así no se trata a una dama

\- Tratare, pero si sigue así de malcriada no tendré mas remedio que darle unas buenas nalgadas – menciono Albert mirando a Candy divertido.

Candy sintió como su rostro ardía de vergüenza, y dejo de forcejear con Albert, entonces el rubio la deposito en un elegante sofá cama, ella apenas y podía articular palabra ante semejante visión, todo era tan hermoso, aquello ni siquiera parecía un avión, Albert le dijo –

\- Ahora vuelvo, voy a ponerme de acuerdo con George, si gustas tomar algo, ahí esta la barra, no tardo.

\- Albert…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿A dónde vamos? Dímelo por favor, necesito saber a qué lugar nos dirigimos

\- Está bien, nos dirigimos a las Islas Maldivas, tengo poco que acabo de comprarlas, es un lugar bellísimo, ya verás que te encantara

\- ¿Cuánto haremos de camino?

\- Aproximadamente unas catorce horas, pero te aseguro que ni siquiera sentirás el tiempo

\- Gracias por decirme

\- Enseguida vuelvo, estate tranquila Candy, que yo no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Candy no respondió, solo atino a sonreír un poco, cuando vio que Albert cerraba la puerta que los separaba de la cabina, se levanto y comenzó a recorrer el interior del Jet, se quedo maravillada ante tanta elegancia, hubo una puerta que llamo su atención y entro, era una hermosa habitación decorada con exquisito gusto, y además contaba con una enorme cama, no pudo evitar imaginarse haciendo el amor ahí con Albert, había escuchado que algunas parejas hacían el amor en el baño de un avión, pero ese no era cualquier avión, era un Jet con todo lo necesario para pasar momentos inolvidables, se sentó sobre la cama, cerro los ojos y comenzó a acariciarla, aquello la estaba excitando, de pronto escucho a Albert decir –

\- ¿Te gusta?

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe y sonriendo con nerviosismo dijo –

\- Es muy bonito tu Jet, no sabía que contabas con uno

\- Lo acabo de adquirir hace poco, es la tercera vez que lo voy a usar

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber cuándo fue la primera?

\- La primera cuando fui por él a Japón, la segunda cuando cerré el trato para comprar las Islas Maldivas, y bueno esta será la tercera vez que lo use, y que mejor que acompañado por ti

\- Me gustaría tomar una copa – menciono Candy cambiando abruptamente el tema

\- Pues vamos.

Cuando estuvieron en la pequeña cantina Albert pregunto –

\- ¿Qué deseas tomar?

\- Un Martini por favor

\- Muy bien.

Albert se sirvió como siempre un whisky en las rocas, y cuando las bebidas estuvieron listas, Albert le indico a Candy que tomara asiento en una pequeña, pero no menos elegante salita, Candy sentía como esté la miraba de una manera que la hacía estremecer, de pronto ella se sintió algo acalorada y dijo –

\- Me gustaría ducharme

\- Adelante, en la habitación encontraras todo lo necesario

\- Enseguida vuelvo

\- Tomate tu tiempo.

Candy se encamino a la habitación y de inmediato entro a la ducha, dejo que las gotas de agua acariciaran su cuerpo, luego de terminar, se comenzó a secar, al darse cuenta que había olvidado meter su ropa, se puso un mullido albornoz que estaba colgado dentro del cuarto de baño, se enrollo una toalla en la cabeza, apenas iba a salir por sus cosas cuando tropezó nuevamente con Albert, quien sujetándola de inmediato le dijo –

\- Parece que se te está haciendo costumbre hacer como que tropiezas conmigo para que te sujete – menciono Albert mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

\- Si lo dices por lo que sucedió el día de la fiesta, no creas que lo hice a propósito para que me abrazaras

\- ¿Y ahora si?

\- No, así que suéltame por favor

\- ¿Puedo saber a dónde ibas?

\- ¿Sabes? de pronto me dieron ganas de escapar, pero recordé que estoy en un Jet .- respondió Candy sarcástica, para luego decir - pero despreocúpate que no voy a escapar, solo iba por mi ropa, ahora ¿me podrías decir que haces aquí?

\- Bien pues déjame ver… ah sí ya recuerdo, vine a traer tú ropa, solo que tropezaste conmigo, y no quise perder la oportunidad de tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos

\- Que gracioso, ahora suéltame por favor

\- ¿En verdad deseas que te suelte?

\- Albert deja de jugar conmigo

\- No Candy, tú deja de jugar conmigo

\- Yo no estoy jugando contigo

\- Candy, dejémonos llevar… te deseo tanto…

De pronto Candy no pudo soportar más, y se aferro a él con fuerzas mientras le decía –

\- Bésame Albert, acaríciame… hazme olvidar.

Albert se tenso al escucharla decir que le hiciera olvidar, ¿acaso se estaba refiriendo a Terry? Ya no quiso pensar y la tumbo sobre la cama, la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a ninguna mujer, durante las últimas horas lo único que deseaba era que ella le pidiera que la acariciara, que la besara, cuando la vio tan frágil recostada sobre la cama le pregunto -

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si Albert, quiero olvidarme de todo, ya quiero dejar de pensar, ayúdame.

Albert deslizo sus manos por dentro del albornoz que Candy llevaba, y comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda, la escucho suspirar, y con impaciencia se saco la playera, mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciando a la rubia, ella se quedo asombrada al ver los fuertes pectorales de Albert, su deseo por él se iba incrementando a cada caricia que el rubio le brindaba, Candy le acariciaba con dedos temblorosos, sentía que ardía entre los brazos de Albert, era más que obvio que ya era presa de un deseo incontenible por él, quería que él le acariciara más íntimamente, pero Albert iba despacio, era como si le estuviera castigando, daba pequeños lengüetazos a sus pezones, mientras Candy se aferraba desesperada a él, y le pedía más, Albert al escuchar su respiración agitada, y acompañada de algunos gemidos comenzó a acariciarle el trasero, pero Candy parecía querer mucho más, así que Albert introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de Candy, miraba más que excitado como ella se revolvía ante aquellas atrevidas caricias, entonces Albert con voz grave le pregunto -

\- ¿Qué quieres Candy?

\- Quiero que me ames, te deseo Albert, ámame por favor, quiero que seamos uno solo ahhhhh, quiero que me lleves al cielo ahhhh

\- Estamos en el cielo cariño ohhh

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Albert ahhhh

\- Entonces tócame Candy, ohhh vuélveme loco ohhh.

Candy contra su voluntad abrió los ojos y comenzó a bajar la bragueta de los jeans de Albert, se dio cuenta de lo excitado que él estaba al ver la grande y potente erección de este, a pesar de que ella nunca había estado con ningún hombre, su instinto la hizo comenzar a masajear el miembro de Albert, él la besaba apasionado, y ella correspondía gustosa hasta que Candy de pronto se detuvo y dijo –

\- Detente Albert, ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

\- Nos estamos amando, eso es lo que estamos haciendo, sigue acariciándome mi amor - decía Albert mientras nuevamente se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones.

Pero Candy parecía estar muy confundida, porque sin quererlo comenzó a sollozar, Albert al verla en ese estado se detuvo y se abrocho nuevamente los jeans, se paso los dedos por el cabello y soltando un fuerte suspiro pregunto –

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy?

\- Me siento culpable… Terry no merece que le estemos haciendo esto, soy una persona horrible…

\- No Candy, no tienes porque sentirte así, Terry no es lo que tú crees

\- Albert… ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

\- Espera unos momentos, no tardo, creo que necesito ducharme, tú y yo nos debemos una buena charla

\- Pero…

\- Ahí está tu ropa, por si quieres cambiarte.

Después de esto, Albert se metió a la ducha dejando a Candy más que confundida, esta tomo la pequeña maleta y saco un vestido blanco de tirantes para cambiarse, luego comenzó a cepillar su cabello, termino antes de que Albert saliera de la ducha y se dirigió al sofá cama donde Albert la había acomodado cuando la subió a fuerzas al Jet, decidió prepararse un café en lo que esperaba a Albert, ¿Qué era lo que él tenía que decirle de Terry? Mientras lo esperaba se asomo por la ventana, apenas y podía creer que estuvieran por cruzar el océano índico, Terry jamás la localizaría ahí, tenía que reconocer que desde la llegada de Albert su mundo se había vuelto un completo caos, y lo peor de todo es que ella se lo había permitido, tanto así que tan solo unos momentos antes le había pedido que la acariciara, y que la hiciera suya.

Albert por su parte, había terminado de ducharse, la actitud de Candy lo confundía mucho, de hecho eso había estado haciendo ella desde su primer encuentro, confundirlo, primero en la fiesta que dieron una noche antes de su boda en casa de los Grandchester, desde que el llegó, Candy lo miro de una manera que no le había dejado lugar a dudas que de inmediato se había sentido atraída por el, que inclusive estuvieron a nada de besarse en la bendita reunión, y luego al día siguiente en el encuentro que tuvieron en el jardín ella le invito a besarle, aunque no con palabras, pero si con sus labios que descaradamente se entreabrieron para que el los besara, y cuando ambos ceden para disfrutar tan exquisito beso, ella se arrepiente y lo culpa por hacerle flaquear, después huye de su propia boda, pero al mismo tiempo se siente culpable por haber plantado a Terry, y luego minutos antes estuvieron a nada de hacer el amor, pero de pronto ella le pide que se detenga, ¿Qué se suponía que él debía de hacer? ¿Callarse la infidelidad de Terry para no lastimarla? ¿O decirle la verdad? tampoco quería que Candy pensara que su plan era aprovecharse de ella, además él quería que ella se le entregara por amor y deseo, no por vengarse de Terry, minutos después salió, y la vio sentada en el sofá terminándose su café, entonces el se sentó frente a ella y le dijo –

\- Es hora de hablar

\- Sí, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar sin mentiras, así que te escucho, ¿Por qué dices que Terry no es tan inocente como yo creo?

Antes de responder, Albert tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para enseguida decir –

\- Antes que nada, quiero que me escuches sin juzgarme ¿ok?

\- Tratare

\- Bien Candy… Terry durante su noviazgo contigo fue amante de Karen Klays

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes inventar semejante cosa?

\- No estoy inventando nada, el mismo me lo confesó el día que se iban a casar, estuvo relacionado con ella por dos años, inclusive me dijo que ella había amenazado con ir y armar un escándalo en la boda

\- Eso no puede ser cierto…

\- Tan lo es, que Terry me pidió ayuda

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿y de qué forma se supone le ibas a ayudar?

\- Me dijo que si la veía la sacara de ahí, inclusive me pidió que la sedujera si era necesario

\- Eso no puede ser cierto

\- ¿Acaso me crees capaz de mentir en algo tan delicado?

\- Es que el siempre me respeto, durante nuestro noviazgo, jamás intento propasarse conmigo

\- ¿Y tú por qué crees? Mira Candy, no quisiera hablar mal de Terry, pero él no es mejor que yo, así que ya deja de sentirte culpable por lo que estamos sintiendo

\- ¿Entonces si sabias eso porque me pediste que regresara con él?

\- Por imbécil, tal vez porque la maldita culpa me estaba matando

\- Albert… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

\- ¿En verdad todavía no te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – volvió a preguntar la rubia

\- Ven acá, ahora mismo te voy a demostrar que es lo que siento por ti.

Albert la cargo y la llevo nuevamente a la habitación, la recostó sobre la cama, y antes de que Candy dijera nada, este se quito el short que llevaba puesto, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos y camiseta, Candy lo miraba asombrada, pues todavía no se tocaban, y el ya hacía gala de su evidente excitación, Albert se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla, al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente los tirantes de su vestido hasta dejarla únicamente con unas pequeñas y sexys braguitas, Candy trato de aferrarse a él para tratar de cubrirse un poco, pero Albert no se lo permitió, porque de inmediato se coloco detrás de ella y se apodero de sus pechos para comenzar a masajearlos eróticamente, al mismo tiempo que succionaba su delicado cuello, las manos de Albert la recorrían con maestría, Candy trato de ahogar un gemido al sentir como los dedos de Albert comenzaban a explorar su intimidad, esto hizo que ella comenzará a acariciarlo también, al mismo tiempo que se revolvía de placer, Albert se le replegaba todavía más, haciéndola sentir su enorme y dura excitación, al mismo tiempo que la besaba, sus besos estaban cargados de pasión y deseo, ya que mordisqueaba a placer sus labios, para enseguida introducir su lengua y juguetear dentro de su boca, Candy le correspondía con fervor a cada caricia y a cada beso que el rubio le brindaba, finalmente Candy no pudiendo contenerse más, gimió un poco, y él con voz ronca le dijo –

\- ¿Me sientes cariño? ¿puedes sentir como mi cuerpo te añora? ¿puedes sentir el deseo que despiertas en mí?

\- Ohhh si Albert, sígueme tocando ahhhh.

Entonces Albert hundió sus dedos en la intimidad de Candy, ella al sentir como Albert la tocaba, se comenzó a mover al ritmo de los dedos de Albert, minutos después de estarla estimulando, el se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba lista, la tibia humedad de su vulva se lo estaba diciendo, fue entonces que Albert le susurro al oído –

\- Quiero hacerte el amor

\- Ohhhh si Albert, hazme el amor, no sabes cómo te deseo.

Entonces Albert se coloco frente a ella, para comenzar a penetrarla lentamente, hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se amoldaron y ambos comenzaron a moverse, los primeros movimientos fueron lentos y suaves, casi como un vals, para luego pasar a movimientos más, frenéticos, Candy sintió la dureza de Albert dentro de ella, y eso la hizo sentir más que excitada, Albert por su parte disfrutaba enormemente con cada espasmo de Candy sobre su erección, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo, a un muy intenso y placentero orgasmo.

Albert dejo que sus cuerpos se calmaran, hasta que finalmente el ritmo de sus corazones volvió a la normalidad, miro a Candy que estaba más que ruborizada, y con la frente perlada por el sudor del placer que hacia tan solo unos instantes habían vivido juntos, Albert le sonrió coqueto mientras le decía –

\- Eres maravillosa, no sabes cuánto deseaba hacerte mía

\- Albert… dime que esto no ha sido un sueño por favor

\- No mi amor, no ha sido un sueño, ha sido una hermosa realidad

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que me encantaría volver a hacerte mía

\- Albert… ¿Que sientes por mi?

\- Te lo acabo de demostrar cariño

\- Bueno si, me demostraste cuanto me deseas, pero me gustaría saber si tienes otro tipo de sentimiento hacia mí

\- Claro que sí Candy, te amo, te quiero, te deseo con todas la fibras de mi ser, y de una vez te digo que no estoy dispuesto a perderte, voy a luchar por nuestro amor

\- ¿Y Terry?

\- ¿Terry qué?

\- ¿Qué vamos a decirle?

\- Bueno que estamos profundamente enamorados, y que sus sentimientos se pueden ir al infierno

\- ¡Albert!

\- Mira Candy, en estos momentos no quiero hablar ni pensar en Terry, ahora solo somos tu y yo, y vamos a disfrutar de unos deliciosos días en las Islas Maldivas, así que por favor, deja de pensar en Terry, no arruinemos estos bellos momentos Candy… por favor

\- Tienes razón

\- Bueno yo ya te he dicho y te he demostrado lo que siento por ti, ahora me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú sientes por mí - menciono Albert tomando a Candy por la cintura y sentándola a horcajadas sobre él.

CONTINUARA…

Mil gracias chicas por cada uno de sus comentarios, ustedes han contribuido en gran parte a cada pedacito de este fic, ya que de cada comentario me robo una idea jejejeje así que esta historia es más de ustedes que mía, así que sigan dándome ideas, que les aseguro que aquí las plasmare.

Todos sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

Gracias y saludos a todas.


	5. Chapter 5

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 5

Candy se abrazó fuerte a él, la pregunta de Albert le había tomado completamente desprevenida, pues ahora no sabía que responderle, de pronto Albert le tomo por el mentón, y acercando lo suficiente su rostro al de Candy volvió a preguntar –

\- Candy… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

La rubia bajo el rostro, de pronto se sentía presa en un torrente de emociones que no sabía cómo manejar, y el sentir la mirada de Albert fija en ella esperando ansioso su respuesta le hacía sentir incomoda, entonces Albert volvió a insistir.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué no me respondes?

\- Albert yo… bueno esto que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido algo hermoso, pero es que no se que sentir, no estoy muy segura de si hemos hecho bien dejándonos llevar, tal vez nos hemos apresurado

\- Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que estas arrepentida de lo que acabamos de vivir?

\- Albert entiende, es que todo ha sucedido de manera tan rápida que no se qué pensar, horas antes me iba a casar con Terry, y míranos, hemos terminado entregándonos como dos completos irresponsables

\- No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Candy

\- Pues créelo, porque así es como me siento

\- Candy… ¿Tú me amas?

\- No lo sé, creo que sí, es que… ¡cielos! estoy tan confundida… que ahora no sé si te amo, o solamente me deje llevar por el momento.

Albert acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, y luego de jalar una de las sabanas para cubrir la desnudez de ella, se levanto y le dijo con seguridad –

\- Esto recién comienza Candy, y no voy a dejar que nada empañe nuestra felicidad, yo estoy más que seguro de que me amas, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de lo que Terry te hizo, te sientes mal por él, y eso es lo que te hace dudar un poco, pero yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, voy a luchar por nuestro amor.

Sin decir más la recostó suavemente, para enseguida meterse a la ducha, ella estuvo a punto de detenerlo, y pedirle que se quedara para tratar de explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió, no sabía que pensar, además se dio cuenta de que en aquel arrebato de pasión ninguno tuvo la precaución de cuidarse, ¿y si salía embarazada? El solo pensar en ello le hizo asustarse y sentirse más que inquieta, apenas se iba a levantar cuando de pronto vio a Albert salir de la ducha únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, Candy al ver el atlético cuerpo del rubio, se dio cuenta de una cosa, cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas, hubiera reaccionado igual que ella, Albert era capaz de despertar deseo en cualquier mujer, era un hombre demasiado atractivo, inclusive el verlo nuevamente semidesnudo, le hizo sentir de nuevo ese placentero hormigueo entre los muslos, para el rubio no paso desapercibida la mirada de Candy, así que le sonrió seductoramente al mismo tiempo que decía –

\- Me encanta como me estas mirando, ¿quieres algo de mí?

\- Ehhh… yo… bueno no, no, es solo que tengo un poco de hambre

\- ¿Y pretendes comerme?

\- Claro que no, no sé por qué dices eso

\- Bueno, será porque tal vez la manera en que me estas mirando me hace sentir como si fuera un filete listo para devorar

\- Estás loco, solo quiero comida y agua, mucha agua, la sed me está matando, voy a prepararme algo.

Albert no dijo nada y la observo divertido, pues Candy no dejaba de temblar al tiempo que trataba de vestirse, sus manos se movían torpes, la escucho maldecir en voz baja mientras con una mano luchaba por cubrirse con la sabana, y con la otra intentaba ponerse el vestido, entonces Albert le dijo –

\- ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

\- No gracias, creo que puedo sola

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, estoy muy segura, mejor me voy a duchar – menciono Candy envolviéndose nuevamente en la sabana y dejando el vestido de lado.

Antes de que Candy se metiera a la ducha, Albert poso sus manos en los suaves hombros de la rubia y le dijo –

\- Te amo Candy, después de vestirme voy a preparar algo para comer, te espero en la sala

\- Si gracias, no tardo.

Candy entro a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua, la verdad es que si deseaba que Albert la hiciera nuevamente suya, anhelaba sus manos recorriendo con ansias cada centímetro de su cuerpo, al tiempo que se masajeaba el cuerpo con la espuma del samphoo se imaginaba que era Albert quien lo hacía, aquello la estaba excitando demasiado, así que abrió lo ojos de golpe, y termino por tallarse el cuerpo con fuerzas, hasta hacer desaparecer el ardiente deseo que tan solo unos momentos antes había vuelto a surgir, cuando termino se vistió con un hermoso y ligero vestido azul de gasa, se peino una cola alta y se puso unas sandalias cómodas, Albert la esperaba en la sala con unos deliciosos platillos y un par de botellas de limonada., él la invito a sentarse a su lado y ella obedeció, Albert le dijo –

\- Estas hermosa, ese vestido te sienta de maravilla

\- Gracias

\- Prepare esto, y algunos sándwiches de pavo, ah también tenemos una ensalada de verduras, y un bote con nieve de chocolate como postre

\- Todo se ve delicioso, veo que sigues siendo muy bueno en la cocina

\- ¿Te parece que solo soy bueno en la cocina?

\- Ajum, bueno y en los negocios – respondió Candy sintiendo arder sus mejillas

\- La verdad es que me esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, pero por el momento me conformare con tus reacciones que dicen mucho más.

Candy sabía perfecto a que se refería Albert con su pregunta no tan inocente, así que haciendo caso omiso comenzó a servir, sus manos temblaban, se odiaba por no poder controlarse, Albert viendo como ella trataba inútilmente de servir la ensalada, le quito las pinzas y le dijo –

\- Yo te ayudo, recuerda que eres mi invitada

\- Está bien, gracias.

Albert al ver a Candy algo tensa y callada, le contó porque se intereso en comprar las Islas Maldivas, aquello fue aligerando el ambiente, hasta que llego un momento en que ambos sintieron como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse, de pronto Candy dijo –

\- Aum, tengo un poco de sueño

\- Ve a descansar

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Voy a ayudarle a George a pilotear, el también tiene que descansar

\- ¿Sabes manejar esta cosa?

\- Claro

\- Albert…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Me dejarías acompañarte?

\- Desde luego, ¿pero no quieres mejor descansar?

\- ¿Todavía falta mucho para llegar?

\- Unas cinco horas

\- Déjame acompañarte… por favor

\- Está bien, me encantara que me acompañes

\- Gracias Albert.

Mientras la pareja de rubios viajaba a aquel paradisíaco lugar, en Chicago, Terry estaba cada vez más desesperado, pues tenía casi todo el día tratando de localizar a Albert para preguntarle si tenía noticias de Candy, pero a él también parecía habérselo tragado la tierra, su celular lo mandaba a buzón, sin pensarlo más, fue a la barra donde estaban las bebidas que se iban a servir el día de su boda, así que tomo dos botellas de brandy, luego se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a beber, media hora más tarde escucho que tocaban a la puerta, pero no respondió, no quería hablar con nadie, pero Richard Grandchester no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hijo volviera a perderse en la bebida, así que abrió la puerta, y lo vio sentado en el piso, su apariencia era un poco desgarbada, Richard apenas y entendió cuando Terry dijo –

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que te comportes como un hombre y dejes de refugiarte en la bebida, eso es lo que quiero Terrius

\- Déjame en paz, ¿tú que sabes lo que estoy sintiendo?

\- ¿Y así pretendes solucionar tus problemas?

\- Papá, yo te juro que no quería traicionar a Candy, seguro que ella se entero de mi aventura con Karen, no debí engañarla, soy un estúpido

\- Terrius, Candy no se fue por tu aventura con Karen, y si, eres un estúpido por haber mandado a buscar al culpable de que tu novia huyera

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que Candy no es tan inocente como tú crees

\- No te voy a permitir que hables mal de Candy – respondió Terry intentando levantarse

\- Mira Terrius, deja de sufrir por alguien que no te quiere

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque el mismo día de tu boda, ellos te estaban traicionando

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste, que alguien vio que tu querido amigo Albert y Candy se estaban besando en el jardín

\- Eso no puede ser cierto, Albert siempre ha querido a Candy como a una hija, o como a una hermana

\- ¡Por Dios! abre los ojos maldita sea, esa muchacha nunca te quiso Terrius

\- Eres un mentiroso, lo que pasa es que tu nunca estuviste de acuerdo con mi matrimonio con ella por ser una huérfana, no puedo creer que a estas alturas todavía te importe tu maldito titulo de duque

\- Te equivocas Terrius, yo acepte gustoso tu relación con esa muchacha porque en aquel momento yo pensé que ella correspondía a tu amor, pero créeme, no estoy dispuesto a que te pierdas en la bebida por un amor mal correspondido

\- No quiero escucharte más, vete

\- Está bien, me voy, pero antes quiero que veas esto.

Richard le entrego un par de fotos donde se veía a Albert y a Candy recargados en el enorme árbol de su jardín besándose apasionadamente, Terry dejo caer la botella de brandy en el piso, apenas y podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaban su mejor amigo y su futura esposa besándose de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con el amor fraternal que él siempre pensó que existía entre ellos, ahora comprendía el poco entusiasmo de Albert por su boda, apretó las fotos y dijo –

\- Malditos, malditos, me han traicionado, y yo he sido un estúpido por dejarme engañar, como se habrán reído de mi, como se estarán riendo a mis espaldas, los voy a matar, tengo que encontrarlos para hacerles pagar su traición

\- No Terrius, no te mostré esas fotos para que nazca en ti un sentimiento de venganza

\- ¿Entonces pretendes que me quede así sin hacer nada?

\- Pretendo que te olvides de ellos, y que rehagas tu vida con una mujer que realmente te ame

\- Papá, ¿Cómo obtuviste estas fotos?

\- Bueno, eres un actor famoso, y un reportero de espectáculos estaba tomando algunas fotos

\- Pero se suponía que todo esto se iba a realizar sin la presencia de reporteros

\- Lo sé, pero tu mejor que nadie conoce como es la gente de ese medio, por fortuna uno de los de seguridad logro interceptarlo, le quito la cámara y me la entrego, cuando mande revelar su contenido apenas y podía creer lo que estaba viendo

\- ¿Por qué hacerme esto papá? ¿Por qué Candy fingió que me amaba?

\- No lo sé Terrius, pero también tienes que reconocer que de igual manera tú la engañaste

\- Es diferente

\- No Terrius, es lo mismo

\- ¿Los estas disculpando?

\- No, pero creo que fue mejor así, ese matrimonio no iba a funcionar, ninguno de los dos se amaban lo suficiente

\- Yo si la amaba

\- Cuando se ama, no se engaña Terrius

\- Tu durante mucho tiempo estuviste separado de mi madre, ¿Cómo pretendes darme consejos?

\- Yo nunca deje de amar a Eleanor, me vi obligado a renunciar a ella durante mucho tiempo yo…

\- Basta papá, déjame solo

\- Está bien, pero piensa en lo que te acabo de decir, ah por cierto, vino Karen, quiere saber cómo estas, ¿Qué le digo?

\- Dile que me espere, me voy a duchar y enseguida bajo

\- Bien, le diré a Cloe que te suba un café bien cargado, para que se te baje la bebida

\- Gracias.

Cuando Terry salió de la ducha, vio en la pequeña mesa un taza con café, lo bebió de un sorbo, el líquido le supo un tanto amargo, pero le cayó bien, se cambio y bajo a hablar con Karen, en cuanto ella lo vio le sonrió amable y le dijo –

\- Hola, quise venir a ver como seguías, ¿ya sabes algo de Candy?

\- Se más de lo que hubiera querido – respondió el pelinegro molesto

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No, pero agradezco mucho tu visita, ven vamos al jardín a charlar un poco

\- Está bien.

Se sentaron en una banca, y Karen tomo las manos de Terry entre las suyas, para luego decir –

\- Siento mucho lo que sucedió, ojala y tu amigo logre encontrar pronto a Candy y regresen

\- Lo mejor será que no regresen nunca

\- ¡Terry!

\- Descubrí que me traicionaron, son amantes quien sabe desde cuando

\- Lo lamento

\- Karen… no sé que voy a hacer

\- Terry… yo te sigo amando

\- No quiero aprovecharme de ti Karen

\- Deja que te ayude a olvidar Terry

\- Si Karen, ayúdame a olvidar.

Sin decir más se besaron con desesperación, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Terry, donde se entregaron a las mieles de la pasión, mientras en otro lado, un par de rubios finalmente llegaba a su destino, en cuanto bajaron del Jet, Albert invito a Candy a subir a uno de los autos que se encontraban dentro del hangar y le pidió que lo esperara en lo que le daba algunas indicaciones a George.

\- William, ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo?

\- Sucede que le robe la novia a Terry

\- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco William? ¿Que no se suponía que tu ibas a ser el padrino de esa boda?

\- Si George, pero estoy loco de amor por ella, y no voy a perderla

\- ¿Y ella que dice?

\- Que está confundida, pero yo sé que me ama

\- William, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo

\- Descuida George, que no será así, ahora necesito que vayas al hotel y les digas a los empleados que me arreglen la villa principal, ah y aclárales que no quiero que me molesten, quiero que me dejen lo necesario para yo mismo cocinar, también quiero que me manden a Sultán

\- ¿Para que necesitas un caballo aquí?

\- Planeo mostrarle a Candy la playa de noche, ¿y qué mejor que en compañía de mi caballo favorito?

\- ¿No quieres que también te traigan a Zafiro? Digo para que la monte la señorita Candy

\- Con Sultán será más que suficiente George, gracias por tu sugerencia, ah otra cosa George, después de que todo esté listo no quiero a nadie rondando por la playa ¿entendido?

\- Descuida William que así se hará, ahora mismo voy al hotel, ¿puedo preguntar a donde llevaras en estos momentos a la señorita Candy?

\- Bueno nos iremos adelantando a la playa de Vabbinfaru, desde ahí veré cuando la villa este lista

\- Está bien, supongo que tú me localizaras por cualquier cosa que necesiten

\- Así es George, gracias.

En cuanto George se marcho, Albert subió al convertible donde Candy lo esperaba, entonces ella un tanto impaciente pregunto –

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A la playa donde nos hospedaremos

\- Te refieres a algún hotel supongo

\- No, tengo una villa algo alejada de los hoteles, esta frente a la playa ya verás que te va encantar

\- ¿Y George?

\- ¿Qué pasa con George?

\- ¿Dónde se va quedar él?

\- No te preocupes, el se va hospedar en el hotel, en la villa solo estaremos tu y yo

\- ¿Solos?

\- Esa es la idea cariño, tu y yo completamente solos – menciono Albert con la mirada chispeante.

Candy ya no dijo nada más, un remolino de emociones se hizo presente dentro de su ser, sentía como la sangre corría impetuosa dentro de su cuerpo, así que mejor opto por cerrar los ojos y respirar el aroma salino del mar, Albert le tomo la mano al mismo tiempo que conducía, y le dijo –

\- Deberías disfrutar el hermoso paisaje que nos rodea

\- Estoy algo agotada

\- Si, ha sido un vuelo bastante largo, pero te aseguro que vale la pena admirar todo esto.

Candy abrió los ojos con un poco de pereza, pero al ver lo hermoso del lugar se quedo boquiabierta, volvió su mirada hacia Albert y le dijo –

\- Esto es precioso Albert, nunca me hubiera imaginado que existiera un lugar así

\- Pues existe cariño, y vamos a disfrutar de el, el tiempo que quieras y como tú quieras.

Candy trago saliva al escuchar a Albert, sabía lo que se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada, mejor opto por admirar el paisaje, en cuanto Albert detuvo el auto, Candy no espero más y bajo para enseguida correr a meterse al agua, Albert bajo del auto, y se paró frente al mar, observo a Candy juguetear con el agua, la imagen de la rubia dentro del agua lo hizo fantasear, y más aún cuando vio que el vestido de Candy estaba completamente mojado, esto le permitió admirar su perfecta anatomía, mientras ella le decía –

\- Ven Albert, ¡esto es maravilloso!

Albert contuvo el aliento, pues Candy parecía una sirena invitándolo a pecar, que ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y amarla nuevamente ahí, dentro del agua, en el ligero vaivén de las olas, pero decidió que ese no era el momento, así que solo respondió-

\- Será mejor ir a descansar

\- Oh Albert, este lugar es bellísimo ¿Cómo se llama la playa?

\- Vabbinfaru ¿te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta! Jamás imagine que existiera un lugar así de hermoso

\- Y de noche lo es todavía más

\- ¿En serio?

\- Desde luego, es como si un manto de estrellas cubriera el agua del mar

\- Eso tengo que verlo

\- Y lo harás, pero antes tenemos que ir a descansar un poco

\- Está bien, vamos.

Cuando Candy salió del agua, Albert admiro con descaro su cuerpo, no podía dejar de sentirse excitado ante semejante imagen, así que le tomo por la cintura y replegándola a él le dijo –

\- Te deseo Candy, no sabes todo lo que en estos momentos el verte con la ropa mojada ha ocasionado en mi cuerpo, quiero hacerte el amor

\- Albert…

Sin decir nada mas Candy enterró sus dedos en el cabello del rubio, y luego hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Solo bastaba con tenerlo cerca y de esa manera para perder nuevamente la cabeza y desearlo con todas las fibras de su ser.

CONTINUARA…

Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza, pero apenas me ando reponiendo de la pachanga que agarre, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 6

Albert comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a sus caderas para así poder replegarla aún más a él, quería que Candy sintiera su excitación, la humedad de su ropa lo estaba volviendo loco, pues podía sentir los endurecidos pezones de ella rozando su pecho, Candy paso sus dedos por el cuello de él, provocándole escalofríos, entonces Albert levanto el vestido de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, Candy trato de ahogar un gemido al sentir las manos del rubio acariciando con descaro sus muslos, fue entonces que ella le miro fijamente, y con su dedo índice empezó a acariciarle el labio inferior al tiempo que decía –

\- Bésame Albert, acaríciame.

Albert se apodero de sus labios y comenzó a besarlos con pasión, ¿cómo resistirse ante semejante petición? sus lenguas se entrelazaron y juguetearon por algunos minutos al igual que sus manos, sin embargo había algo que le impedía a Albert disfrutar completamente de aquel momento mágico con ella, necesitaba escucharla decir que lo amaba, había muchas cosas de que hablar, tantas cosas por aclarar, así que contra su voluntad, se separo un poco de ella para decirle –

\- Vamos a la villa Candy, necesitamos hablar.

Candy un tanto confusa asintió y se dejo llevar por Albert hacia el auto, de pronto ella se detuvo y dijo –

\- Espera un momento

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que cambiarme, mi ropa esta empapada

\- Es cierto, no me gustaría que te enfermaras, aquí está tu maleta – menciono Albert al momento de entregársela

\- ¿Te podrías voltear?

\- Claro.

Albert se adelanto uno poco para darle algo de privacidad a la rubia mientras esperaba a que ella se cambiara, se quito los zapatos y se empezó a arremangar los pantalones, le causaba algo de gracia que Candy le pidiera que se volteara cuando horas antes se habían entregado al amor en el Jet, y hacia tan solo unos minutos se habían estado acariciando provocativamente, de pronto Albert sintió cuando ella se le emparejo, se había puesto un hermoso y ligero vestido color azul cielo, iba descalza y con el cabello suelto, noto como sus rizos se movían coquetos con el ligero viento, así como también noto que no se había puesto sostén, pues sus pezones la delataban, ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? su imagen era simplemente tentadora., ella le sonrió y le dijo –

\- Me gustaría caminar un poco, ¿podemos?

\- Desde luego, vamos.

Albert la tomo de la mano y emprendieron la caminata, mientras lo hacían, dejaron que las olas mojaran sus pies, era gratificante sentir aquella sensación, de pronto Candy pregunto –

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- De nosotros Candy, de nuestros sentimientos, necesito saber si sigues amando a Terry

\- No Albert, no amo a Terry, es más creo que nunca lo ame, porque de haber sido así, no te habría permitido besarme el mismo día que se suponía me iba a casar, así como tampoco habría estado anhelando tus besos la noche anterior, y mucho menos me hubiera entregado a ti, cualquiera que hubiesen sido las circunstancias

\- ¿Entonces porque te ibas a casar con él?

\- Porque lo aprecio, y durante mucho tiempo creí que podía llegar a amarlo, y también porque tú me echaste de tu lado sin ninguna explicación

\- Yo no te eche de mi lado Candy

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque las últimas veces que te busque no quisiste responderme? Porque para mí quedo más que claro que nuestra amistad dejo de interesarte

\- ¿Te querías desquitar de mí?

\- No Albert, créeme, jamás paso por mi mente eso, me conoces y sabes que no soy una persona rencorosa, sin embargo debo admitir que me dolió mucho que dejarás de escribirme, era como si ya no te importara más estar en contacto conmigo, en cambio yo…

\- ¿Tú qué Candy?

\- Yo recién descubría que estaba sintiendo algo más que amistad por ti, pero bueno, tú te alejaste y Terry estaba nuevamente en mi vida, dispuesto a hacer realidad aquel amor que habíamos dejado inconcluso a causa del accidente de Susana

\- Fue entonces que decidiste refugiarte en sus brazos

\- Algo así, tengo que reconocerlo

\- Candy, ni siquiera tienes una idea de cómo me sentí al saber que te casarías con Terry

\- Pensé que te alegrarías, ¿acaso no era eso lo que siempre deseaste para mí?

\- Es cierto, tiempo atrás pensé que Terry era tu felicidad

\- ¿Y ya no? – interrogo la rubia en tono frío e indiferente

\- No Candy, Terry no te ama como yo

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Porque yo sería incapaz de serte infiel, por eso

\- Durante nuestro viaje dijiste que no hablaríamos de Terry, ¿Por qué estamos hablando de él?

\- Porque es necesario, porque quiero que todo quede claro entre nosotros

\- ¿Sabes? cuando Terry me propuso matrimonio tuve muchas dudas

\- ¿Entonces porque aceptaste su proposición?

\- No lo sé, cuando me entrego el anillo él se veía tan entusiasmado que no tuve corazón para decirle que no

\- ¿Y tus sentimientos Candy?

\- Bueno, pensé que con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo lo suficiente, después de todo no me era del todo indiferente, Terry seguía gustándome.

Albert apretó los puños al escuchar aquellas palabras de Candy, pero si quería empezar una relación formal con ella, era necesario saber todo sobre sus sentimientos, así que agachándose tomo una pequeña piedra y la lanzo al agua con fuerza, luego volvió su mirada a Candy y dijo –

\- Entiendo, desde que eras una adolescente estuviste enamorada de él

\- No Albert, hay una diferencia abismal entre atracción y amor, para mí era más que claro que Terry me seguía atrayendo, pero me sentía bastante confundida respecto a si lo amaba o no

\- ¿Y por mi Candy? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

\- Mira Albert, si me conoces como yo creo, deberías de saber que yo no me hubiera entregado a ti sin que hubiera algún tipo de sentimiento de por medio

\- Candy… ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que quiero escuchar? ¿Por qué me haces sentir como el peor de los estúpidos con este tonto juego de palabras?

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Sí, me molesta, me hace sentir desesperado, ansioso… ¿Por qué jugar así conmigo?

\- Yo no estoy jugando contigo, simplemente creí que después de lo que ha venido sucediendo entre nosotros no había necesidad de palabras

\- Pues no es así Candy, necesito que me digas claramente que es lo que sientes por mi

\- Estoy un poco cansada, me gustaría ir a la villa – menciono la rubia girando sobre sus talones para regresar al auto

\- Está bien, por el momento no preguntare más.

Albert dejo que Candy se adelantara un poco, no comprendía porque se estaba comportando de aquella manera con él, pareciera que lo quisiera castigar, observo sus cadenciosos y sensuales movimientos al caminar, a pesar de ser una chica delgada, tenía hermosas curvas, una hermosas y provocativas curvas donde le gustaría perderse en ese preciso momento, de pronto la tomo por el brazo y le dijo –

\- ¿Sabes que me sentí bastante molesto al enterarme que te habías comprometido con Terry? Y más aún cuando me pidió que fuera su padrino de bodas, lo sentí casi como un insulto

\- No quiero seguir hablando de esto, quiero irme

\- No seas cobarde, esta conversación no termina aquí

\- Muy bien, ¿quieres que continuemos? Pues entonces no veo porque te molestaste tanto de que Terry te eligiera como nuestro padrino de bodas, era más que lógico que te eligiera como tal, tu eres su único amigo, bueno por lo menos eso es lo que él piensa

\- Ya voy comprendiendo tu juego pequeña tramposa, quieres hacerme sentir mal, quieres que yo sea el malo del cuento, pues te tengo noticias, ambos hemos cometido el gran pecado de traicionar a "San Terry "– Menciono el rubio sarcástico

\- No te burles

\- No me estoy burlando, pero me desespera que te pongas en ese maldito papel de, he traicionado a Terry, y me quieras arrastrar a él, cuando fue Terry quien te traiciono primero con Karen, así que deja la maldita culpa atrás

\- Para ti suena muy fácil

\- No Candy, no es fácil para mí, porque a pesar de todo le tengo aprecio a ese tonto, pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar nuestra felicidad por la él, te deseo como un desesperado, desde que te volví a ver me he sentido como el peor de los amigos, aunque claro que eso fue antes de que Terry me confesara sobre la relación que mantuvo con Karen durante el tiempo en que ustedes fueron novios

\- Si claro, por eso cuando me encontraste en el centro comercial estabas tan decidido a convencerme para regresar al lado de Terry, aún a sabiendas de que él me engaño

\- Es cierto Candy, creo que en aquel momento la culpa me estaba matando, pero al verte en el avión, así tan desprotegida, fue cuando me decidí, la vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de entregarte mi amor, y la verdad es que no la quiero desperdiciar, pero antes quiero asegurarme de que tú sientes lo mismo que yo

\- Albert, si no nos hubiéramos besado, y si yo no hubiera decidido huir, ¿habrías dejado que me casara?

\- Si hubiera estado seguro de tu amor por Terry si

\- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar en que no lo amaba lo suficiente?

\- Tu lenguaje corporal, ninguna mujer enamorada, mira a otro hombre en la manera en que tu lo hiciste conmigo, ese día en el jardín tu anhelabas tanto como yo ese beso, deseabas que te tocara, no puedes negarlo Candy

Candy retrocedió un poco, al mismo tiempo que decía –

\- Eres un vanidoso

\- No, soy un hombre seguro de mis sentimientos

\- No lo creo, porque si fuera así no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación

\- Dije que soy un hombre seguro de mis sentimientos, más no de los tuyos, por eso estamos teniendo esta conversación

\- Pues entonces piensa que solo me siento atraída físicamente por ti

\- ¿Eso es lo que sientes por mi? ¿solo atracción?

\- No lo sé Albert… necesito aclarar mis ideas

\- Está bien, me doy cuenta que necesitas tiempo, no te voy a presionar

\- Te lo agradezco.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, Candy le observaba de reojo, el rostro de Albert de pronto se había vuelto inescrutable, tenía la mandíbula tensa, y en sus ojos se notaba cierto toque de tristeza y confusión, se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que lo amaba, que era a él y solo a él a quien realmente amaba, pero no sabía porque había evitado decírselo, Albert tenía razón, era una cobarde, faltaban pocos metros para llegar al auto cuando de pronto Albert le dijo –

\- Candy, por favor perdóname por haberme alejado tanto tiempo de ti, no me di cuenta en que momento deje que el trabajo me rebasara

\- Está bien

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a ver el atardecer?

\- Me encantaría, pero la verdad es que me siento un poco cansada

\- Es cierto, mañana te llevare a conocer la playa de Vaadhoo y desde ahí podremos disfrutar de un lindo atardecer, Candy quiero que sepas que lo que yo siento por ti es amor, es un amor puro y sincero, te amo como nunca pensé llegar a amar a nadie – menciono el rubio deteniéndose para comenzar a masajear suavemente los hombros de ella

\- ¿Has amado a muchas? – interrogo ella temerosa

\- No Candy, desde que dejamos de vernos, me he dedicado a los negocios

\- Bueno pero supongo que habrás conocido a muchas chicas

\- Así es, pero por cuestiones de negocios únicamente, de hecho el trato para comprar estas islas fue con una mujer

\- ¿Y no te atrajo físicamente?

\- Bueno, no te voy a negar que desde que vi a Aricca quede impresionado con su belleza

\- Entonces si te sentiste atraído por ella – respondió Candy molesta

\- Jamás mencione que me atrajera

\- Bueno no, pero dijiste que quedaste impresionado con su belleza

\- Que pasa Candy, ¿Estas celosa?

\- Por supuesto que no

\- Y no tendrías porque estarlo, Aricca, es una mujer de 60 años, y bueno, aunque es una mujer atractiva, las mujeres de esa edad no son precisamente lo mío, en cambio yo si tengo motivos para estar celoso

Candy medio se sonrió y pregunto –

\- ¿En verdad estas celoso?

\- Muy celoso, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie

\- Albert… ¿Qué vamos a decir cuando regresemos?

\- Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso – menciono Albert acercando su rostro al de Candy, para enseguida preguntar –

\- ¿Segura que no te quieres quedar un rato más?

Interrogo él, al tiempo que buscaba ansioso la mirada de Candy y comenzaba a mordisquear un poco el lóbulo de su oreja, ella sacudió un poco la cabeza, entonces Albert rozo los pezones de la rubia por encima del vestido, y estos enseguida respondieron, entonces Albert con voz entrecortada dijo -

\- Deja que te ame Candy, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, permíteme hacerte feliz.

Candy sintió como Albert acariciaba lentamente sus labios con su lengua, y entonces ella se puso de puntillas para que el pudiera besarla mejor, Albert noto como Candy se arqueaba para poder sentirlo, y fue entonces que el decidió tumbarla suavemente sobre la arena, se saco la playera de un tirón y luego comenzó a deslizar despacio el vestido de Candy, los ojos de ella brillaban de deseo, Albert masajeo con ternura los pezones de ella, y luego comenzó a succionar uno de ellos, Candy le rodeo con sus piernas y la rubia se dio cuenta de la excitación del rubio, el deseo de Albert era más que evidente, pues Candy lo sentía a la perfección, así como también sentía como Albert la iba saboreando lentamente, sentía como se estaba deleitando con uno de sus pezones mientras lo succionaba a placer, haciendo que Candy se revolviera y quisiera más, luego Albert fue bajando hacia el sur de su cuerpo, y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el abdomen para después llegar a su intimidad, donde comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua por encima de las braguitas de Candy, quería provocarla, quería escucharla decir que lo amaba y lo deseaba con locura, y no se detendría hasta obtener lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar, así que separando más las piernas de Candy, le quito con cuidado las braguitas hasta tenerla completamente desnuda y rendida a él, luego de esto, comenzó a acariciar con su lengua el sonrosado capullo de ella, haciendo que ella se aferrara con fuerzas a su espalda mientras se revolvía desesperada pidiendo más, Albert se dio cuenta que Candy estaba a punto de explotar, así que se detuvo, y la miro fijamente mientras le preguntaba con voz grave –

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Candy?

\- Tu sabes lo que quiero Albert

\- No cariño, aún no lo sé, dime que es lo que quieres y porque – respondió Albert al tiempo que introducía sus dedos dentro de ella, ocasionándole un fuerte espasmo

\- Ahhh Albert, quiero que me ames, quiero que me hagas el amor ahhhh, por favor no dejes de tocarme ahhh

\- ¿Por qué Candy?

\- Porque te deseo, porque me estas volviendo loca, porque te amo, te amo ahhhh

\- Eso está mejor cariño, ahora ¿en dónde estábamos?

Candy lo miro impaciente y con un movimiento casi felino se coloco encima de él, para enseguida comenzar a bajar la cremallera de Albert, este la observaba como hipnotizado, pues Candy no se detuvo hasta tener entre sus manos el excitado sexo de él, para enseguida comenzar a masajearlo, escucho un leve gemido de él, al mismo tiempo que lo sentía temblar, noto que Albert trataba de incorporarse, pero ella se apoyo en el mientras decía –

\- Oh no, ahora no te vas a escapar, ¿pretendías castigarme? Yo te voy a enseñar cómo se castiga cuando se ama, y desea a alguien tanto como yo a ti cariño, así que prepárate.

Sin decir más, Candy fue descendiendo hasta llegar al sexo de Albert y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, escucho a Albert decir en un gemido –

\- Ohhhh Candy, ¡por Dios! no hagas eso

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? – interrogo la rubia al notar cómo se tensaba cada musculo de Albert

\- Ahhhh no Candy, sigue solo un poco más por favor ahhhh – suplico Albert anhelante.

Luego de unos minutos de estarle acariciando con su lengua, Candy sintió cuando Albert tomo delicadamente su rostro para comenzar a delinearlo, para de ahí bajar lentamente hacia su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen, y terminar acariciando la intimidad de ella, no sin comenzar a besar ansioso sus labios, Candy sentía la tibia lengua de Albert explorándola, reclamándola, y ella correspondía gustosa, apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Albert se quito el pantalón y los calzoncillos para enseguida colocarse encima de ella, le abrió cuidadosamente las piernas para comenzar a penetrarla lentamente, y luego poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, cosa que Candy agradeció, ya que lo deseaba con locura, Albert no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir como Candy lo retenía en cada espasmo, la intimidad de la rubia lo succionaba con ardor y ansias, él placer que aquello le ocasionaba era totalmente indescriptible, Albert podía sentir como Candy se aferraba a su espalda, al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba gemir y repetir su nombre seguido de muchos te amo, estaban tan ensimismados amándose que ni siquiera sintieron como las olas terminaron mojando parte de sus cuerpos, segundos después ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Antes de dirigirse a la villa, se quedaron un rato abrazados esperando el atardecer, y luego la noche, para así poder admirar el hermoso espectáculo que las olas y la arena reflejaban con su luz.

Mientras en Chicago Karen y Terry despertaban abrazados después de estarse amando, Karen le pregunto a Terry –

\- ¿Qué es lo que va suceder con nosotros cuando regresen Candy y tu amigo?

\- Seguiremos juntos, eso es lo que va suceder

\- Terry, tu sabes que yo te amo, pero no quiero salir lastimada

\- Karen, tenme paciencia por favor

\- Está bien.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas.


	7. La traición cap 7

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 7

Esa noche Albert y Candy cayeron rendidos después de degustar una exquisita cena y una relajante ducha, mientras la pareja de rubios dormía plácidamente, en Chicago ya pasaba de las diez de la mañana, Terry hacía rato que estaba despierto, pero Karen seguía durmiendo, la vio tan cómoda que no quiso despertarla, así que se puso el pantalón del pijama y salió al balcón a fumar un poco, estaba verdaderamente confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, la verdad es que siempre le pareció una mujer hermosa, con una fuerte y avasallante personalidad, en la intimidad era dominante y apasionada, cosa que a él le hacía perder por completo el control, en cambio Candy, siempre le pareció dulce, tierna, incapaz de romper las reglas, sus besos eran candorosos, sin malicia, tenía que reconocer que no se sentía tan dolido como se suponía debería estarlo por su traición, de pronto alcanzo a ver la figura de su madre paseando por el jardín, así que se vistió rápidamente para hablar con ella, apenas iba a salir cuando Karen todavía somnolienta pregunto –

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al jardín, necesito platicar con mi madre, pediré que te suban algo para que desayunes

\- Está bien, solo que por favor sea algo ligero, no tengo mucha hambre

\- Así lo haré.

Minutos después de que Terry salió, Karen de inmediato corrió al baño a volver el estomago, desde hacía algunas semanas se sentía extraña, siempre había sido una mujer muy activa en todos los sentidos, pero tenía poco más de un mes que casi siempre estaba cansada y somnolienta, le urgía ir al médico lo antes posible, ya que estaba casi segura de estar embarazada, pues ya llevaba más de seis semanas que su periodo se había esfumado, por eso había amenazado a Terry con impedir su boda, pero al último había desistido, quería que él estuviera con ella por amor, no por compromiso, ella no era como Susana, no estaba dispuesta a mendigarle amor, sin embargo, cuando se entero de que Candy había huido, la alegría, y la esperanza se instalaron nuevamente en su corazón, si de una cosa estaba segura Karen, era de que la mayoría de las veces el amor era egoísta, y estaba más que dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de Terry, y cuando finalmente estuviera segura de su amor, le diría que se convertiría en padre, se paro frente al enorme espejo del baño y tocando su vientre dijo –

\- Tal vez la maternidad me este convirtiendo en una mujer bastante cursi y sentimental.

Luego de decir estas últimas palabras tomo una fresca ducha, mientras que Terry se encontraba con Eleanor en el jardín, esta lo abrazo y le pregunto curiosa –

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Físicamente bien, emocionalmente… bastante confundido

\- Ven Terry, vamos a charlar – le invito la dama señalando una banca

\- Madre… no se qué hacer, que sentir…

\- Me lo imagino, no debe ser fácil entender todas las emociones que en tan poco tiempo has tenido que experimentar, hijo ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro

\- ¿Por qué pasaste la noche con Karen?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro que en un susurro contesto -

\- Bueno, no quería estar solo, y tengo que reconocer que su compañía me gusta y me hace sentir bien

\- Hijo… tu no amas a Candy, creo que nunca la has amado

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad?

\- Quizá por que por principio de cuentas decidiste quedarte aquí a consolarte en los brazos de la mujer con quien durante casi dos años has venido compartiendo su cama, en vez de ir a buscar a Candy

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mi aventura con Karen? – interrogo este sorprendido

\- Sin querer escuche la charla que tuviste con tu amigo William, Terry como bien lo dijo tu amigo, lo tuyo con Karen no es una simple aventura

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que es algo mucho más serio, de lo que realmente pretendes creer

\- No madre, sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando finalmente Candy acepto ser mi esposa, pero conoces perfectamente el ambiente de la farándula, caí en la tentación sin darme cuenta

\- Deja de hablar y de comportarte como un patán, y hazte responsable de tus actos, sabes perfectamente que a mí no me vas a envolver con eso Terrius, comencé en la actuación mucho antes de que tu nacieras hijo, y conozco el ambiente, así que te puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que cuando se ama de verdad no se engaña a pesar de estar en ese ambiente, yo lo estuve, y peor aún viví años separada de tu padre por las cuestiones que tu ya conoces, y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás tuve una aventura con nadie, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tu padre ha sido el único hombre que he amado en la vida

\- Está bien, pero Albert y Candy también me engañaron

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te duele Terry?

\- Su traición, quien sabe desde cuando me han estado engañando

\- Es normal, eres un Granchester, tan orgulloso como tu padre, pero déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Crees a Candy capaz de engañarte por tanto tiempo? ¿crees a tu amigo William capaz de aceptar ser tu padrino de bodas si hubiera estado traicionándote con ella?

Terry no respondió, y recordó cuando Albert le pregunto que si él y Candy ya habían tenido intimidad, después de todo, tal vez ellos no le habían traicionado y recién habían descubierto que se gustaban, o se amaban, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse dolido, después de un buen rato de tratar de ordenar un poco su cabeza, miro a su madre y dijo -

\- Creo que no

\- Mira hijo, te voy a decir algo que sucedió el día de la fiesta, cuando William Andrew saludo a Candy, para mí no paso desapercibida la turbación de ella al momento de saludarlo, aunque Candy se esforzó por mantener el control, su nerviosismo era algo evidente, resultaba más que obvio que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, el no dejo de observarla durante toda la noche, trate de convencerme de que quizá era mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues tu me comentaste en alguna ocasión, que durante años el fue su tutor, y que ambos ese veían como amigos o hermanos, pero hubo algo que esa noche llamo especialmente mi atención

\- ¿Qué fue?

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que cuando se llego la hora de la cena ellos dos faltaban?

\- Si, ahora lo recuerdo, de hecho te comente que iba ir a buscarlos

\- Y yo te dije que siguieras atendiendo a tus otros invitados, que no te preocuparas, y que yo iría por ellos

\- ¿Qué viste madre?

\- Vi a tu amigo entrar del jardín, apenas le iba a decir que ya estaban todos en el comedor, cuando Candy tropezó y él la sujeto para que no cayera, estaban tan perdidos en ese momento que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, así que muy despacio me escondí detrás de uno de los pilares, casi hubiera jurado que se iban a besar, pero no fue así, Candy estaba más que contrariada, creo que se disculpo con él o algo así, no escuché muy bien, pero casi te puedo asegurar hijo que ni él ni Candy te estaban traicionando

\- Me confundes madre, pareciera que los estas defendiendo

\- No hijo, pero no quiero que te inventes historias en la cabeza, además se reconocer la mirada de una mujer enamorada, y Candy nunca te miro como lo hace Karen

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me quieres decir?

\- Esto es un tanto complicado hijo, pero me parece que los cuatro han estado con las parejas equivocadas, creo que Candy y Albert recién descubrieron que se aman, por parte de Karen no me queda duda de que te ama profundamente, y en el fondo tu recién comienzas a descubrir tus sentimientos hacia ella, solo es cuestión de que lo aceptes, pero no tardes mucho hijo, porque puedes perder más de que te imaginas – menciono Eleanor palmeando la espalda de Terry para luego entrar a la casa.

Las últimas palabras de Eleanor lo dejaron bastante pensativo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión para con Karen, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas tanto con Albert como con Candy, así que en cuanto entro a la casa le marco a Stear para preguntarle si tenía noticias de Candy o de Albert, pero Stear le dijo que nadie sabía nada de ellos, Terry le dio las gracias a Stear, y enseguida marco desde su móvil al número de Albert, pero las tres veces que lo intento lo mando a buzón, golpeo el mueble que había a un lado diciendo –

\- Maldito seas William Andrew., ¿Cómo seguir con mi vida si antes no puedo aclarar las cosas contigo?

De pronto escucho pasos y vio a Karen que se acercaba, esta le sonrió y le dijo –

\- Ya me voy

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo pendientes algunos ensayos

\- Está bien, deja me doy una ducha y te llevo

\- Gracias, estaré en la sala.

Karen tomo un libro y comenzó a leer, de pronto se sintió observada y volteo, vio a Eleanor sentarse frente a ella, Karen se turbo un poco ante la insistente mirada de la dama, no sabía que decirle, casi sin darse cuenta de su boca salieron las siguientes palabras –

\- Elanor… yo en verdad amo a Terry, tal vez pienses que soy una mujer de lo peor, una rogona… una …

\- Basta Karen, yo no te estoy juzgando, uno no elige de quien enamorarse o a quien amar, el corazón es quien lo hace por nosotros, y a veces por ese amor somos capaces de cometer muchas locuras

\- Es cierto

\- Karen… quiero pedirte un favor

\- El que usted quiera Eleanor

\- No tardes mucho en decirle a Terry que pronto se convertirá en papá.

Terry apenas iba a entrar en la sala cuando escucho lo que dijo su madre, así que se escondió para escuchar la respuesta de Karen, quien estaba más que pálida y con voz temblorosa pregunto –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Tienes la misma mirada que yo cuando esperaba a Terry

\- Pero yo aún no estoy segura, apenas hoy voy a ir al médico

\- Pero estas casi segura

\- Bueno pues si

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- ¿Lo haría?

\- Desde luego, es mi futuro nieto

\- Oh Elanor, muchas gracias.

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras el corazón de Terry se sintió henchido de emoción y orgullo, quería entrar y llenar de besos a Karen, ya que más le daba el que Albert y Candy estuvieran juntos en sabe Dios donde, el se iba a convertir en papá, bueno en realidad si quería encontrarlos, pero solo para decirles que él y Karen iban a tener un bebé, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, se dio cuenta de que realmente sus sentimientos hacia Karen eran mucho más profundos de lo que se imaginaba, tomo una bocanada de aire y luego entro lo más tranquilo que pudo a la sala, Karen volvió su mirada a Eleanor, y esta de inmediato comprendió la suplica de sus ojos, así que le sonrió con tranquilidad y antes de retirarse le dijo –

\- Entonces nos vemos en la tarde para que me acompañes de compras

\- Sí claro Eleonor, Terry ya estoy lista

\- Entonces vamos.

Durante el camino Karen iba bastante seria, Terry moría por decirle que había escuchado la plática entre ella y su madre, pero contra su voluntad esperaría a que ella se decidiera a darle la noticia, en cuanto llegaron al apartamento de ella, Terry le beso la mano y le dijo –

\- Estas más hermosa que nunca, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

Karen lo observo confundida, pues Terry le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura, y su tono de voz era bastante meloso, Karen retrocedió un poco y respondió -

\- Me siento algo cansada

\- Entonces traeré algo para cenar aquí en tu apartamento, ¿se te antoja algo en especial? Mira que estoy dispuesto a cumplir todos tus antojos.

Karen carraspeo un poco, y le dijo -

\- Puedes traer lo que quieras, no tengo ningún antojo

\- ¿Estás segura? Tal vez se te antojen unas fresas con crema

\- No me gustan las fresas, mejor dime, ¿todavía no sabes nada de Candy y de Albert?

\- No, pero ya no es tan importante encontrarlos

\- ¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¿Por qué de repente te portas como si realmente yo te importara?

\- Tal vez porque recién estoy descubriendo que me importas más de lo que pensé

\- Sabes que nada me haría más feliz que eso, pero me resulta un poco contradictoria tu manera de actuar, no creo que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado de la noche a la mañana, ayer me pediste tiempo, me dijiste que te tuviera paciencia, y ahora te estás comportando bastante raro conmigo

\- Karen yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Nada, te lo diré en la cena

\- Está bien, hasta la noche.

En las Maldivas recién comenzaba a amanecer, cuando Candy sintió que Albert se levantaba con cuidado y se ponía unos jeans y una playera, el rubio apenas iba salir cuando Candy pregunto –

\- ¿Acaso pretendes huir de mí?

\- De ninguna manera cariño, iba salir a ver el amanecer ¿quieres acompañarme?

\- Ajum, aun tengo sueño

\- Entonces duerme un rato más, no tardo – respondió Albert revolviendo la rubia melena de Candy, para luego salir.

Ya estando fuera, Albert desato a Sultán y en cuanto lo monto, galopo hacia la isla de Vaadhoo, mientras Candy no dejaba de dar vueltas en la enorme cama, a los poco minutos de que Albert saliera de la habitación ella salto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente para alcanzarlo, pero Albert ya llevaba algo de ventaja, aunque ya iba un poco lejos, Candy vio la sensual silueta del rubio cabalgar por la playa, tuvo la intención de correr a alcanzarlo, pero resultaba más que obvio que no le alcanzaría, así que mejor se puso cómoda y se dispuso a disfrutar de la puesta de sol, luego de estar un rato en la confortable tumbona, se levanto y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, mientras esperaba a que el tocino se friera, puso la tetera para café, y luego se puso a exprimir algunas naranjas.

Kilómetros mas adelante, Albert se encontraba sentado en la arena, rememorando las apasionadas y locas entregas que tuvieron él y Candy, pero a pesar de saber que Candy le amaba, no podía evitar sentirse mal por Terry aunque él quisiera negárselo, ¡Demonios! Era su amigo a quien había traicionado, él le había confiado a su novia, ¿Qué le diría cuando regresaran? Sabía que gracias a eso perdería su amistad con él, aspiro fuerte para luego decir .– Más vale perder un amigo que perder al amor de mi vida, creo que lo mejor será regresar casados, así nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Acto seguido monto su caballo para regresar a la villa, en cuanto entro, un delicioso aroma a tocino y pan tostado inundo su nariz, sonrió para sus adentros mientras se preguntaba - ¿acaso mi futura mujercita preparo un delicioso desayuno? Esto tengo que verlo y probarlo, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí la vio moviéndose con gracia, al parecer se acababa de duchar, porque tenía el cabello húmedo, andaba descalza, y noto que bajo el diminuto short blanco llevaba puesto un hermoso bikini rosa fucsia, que contrastaba con el color arrebolado de sus mejillas y hacían ver sus labios más que deseables, al verla así ¿Qué le importaba su amistad con Terry? así que como un gato tras su presa se acerco sigiloso hasta ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le rodeo la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído –

\- Hola hermosa, ¿Qué me preparaste?

Candy se volvió de inmediato a él y sonriendo le dijo –

\- Bueno no creas que es el gran desayuno, pero estoy cocinando huevos con tocino, café, jugo de naranja y pique un poco de fruta

\- Mmm suena delicioso, pero no creo que ese desayuno este tan delicioso como tu

\- ¡William compórtate!

\- ¿Sabes que solo la tía abuela me llama William? Así que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer

\- Entonces ayúdame a poner la mesa antes de que el desayuno se enfrié

\- Está bien.

Después de desayunar, el par de rubios se quedo por un buen rato charlando, luego de recoger todo, Albert tomo una ducha mientras Candy salía de la villa para recostarse nuevamente en la tumbona, el sonido del mar le relajaba mucho, así que para disfrutarlo mejor, cerró los ojos, al poco rato de estar así, sintió la tibieza de una lengua comenzar a recorrer la comisura de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que unas frescas manos bajaban lentamente por sus pechos, rozándolos por encima del sujetador, aquel inocente movimiento la comenzó a excitar, pero ella no abrió los ojos, quería seguir disfrutando de aquellas caricias, luego sintió como esas manos bajaban lentamente su short, para comenzar a acariciar su entrepierna, Candy soltó un leve gemido seguido de un .- sigue acariciándome Albert, quiero más , mucho más, ven aquí cariño, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Candy gemía deseosa de más, aquellas caricias dentro de su intimidad la estaban volviendo loca, se sentía mojada, y se comenzó a mover sensualmente al tiempo que sentía las deliciosas caricias sobre su clítoris, la manera en que aquellas manos la estaban tocando era tortuosa y excitante al mismo tiempo, sentía el cuerpo caliente, era como si un fuego abrazador se hubiera apoderado de ella, podía sentir a la perfección unos dedos largos bailando dentro de ella, Candy no dejaba de gemir pidiendo más, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, de pronto en tono agitado suplico –

\- Más por favor Albert, dame más, ven quiero sentirte dentro de mí, estoy lista para ti mi amor, solo para ti ahhh, hazme tuya ahhh ya no puedo más, ven amor, ven ahhhh, ahhhh, así mi amor, así, así me gusta.

Albert la observaba desde la puerta, estaba bastante sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho, Candy sudaba y estaba con las mejillas más que sonrosadas mientras anhelante suplicaba que le hiciera el amor, Candy estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con él, Albert no podía dejar de ver como Candy movía las caderas de arriba abajo como si realmente estuvieran haciendo el amor, aquello de inmediato lo excito, apenas se iba a acercar a acariciar a Candy cuando de repente ella abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando, volteo a todos lados y cuando se encontró con la mirada de Albert se sintió avergonzada.

CONTINUARA…

Chicas, perdón por la tardanza pero tengo otros trabajos pendientes, pero aquí ando, no las olvido.


	8. Chapter 8

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 8

Luego de esto Candy se cubrió la cara, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, trato en vano de contener un par de lágrimas que ya resbalaban por su rostro, en aquel instante hubiera deseado desaparecer, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo, y le resultaba de lo más vergonzoso que Albert la hubiera visto, no quería ni imaginar si durante su sueño había dicho o hecho algo que delatara lo que estuvo sintiendo en aquellos minutos de placer, de pronto sintió al rubio sentarse a su lado, para luego abrazarla con cariño, se sintió profundamente agradecida de que Albert no mencionara nada, así que oculto su rostro en el fuerte torso de él, minutos después sintió como Albert iba dando pequeños y suaves besos en sus hombros, Candy aspiro el delicioso aroma a jabón que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio, se dio cuenta como el ritmo del corazón de Albert se iba incrementado cada vez más, sentía como sus fuertes músculos se iban tensando al tiempo que la ajustaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, el sentir los besos de Albert sobre sus hombros desnudos, la comenzó a excitar nuevamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que fue descubierta por el rubio, así que trato de decir algo para tratar de explicarle, pero no pudo ya que Albert de inmediato le susurro –

\- Shss, no digas nada cariño, solo déjame hacerte el amor, quiero hacer tu sueño realidad, y quizá superarlo.

Luego de decir esto, el rubio la beso con suavidad hasta que finalmente el beso se hizo cada vez más profundo, Candy le rodeo el cuello y fue entonces que Albert comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la clavícula de la rubia, ella echo la cabeza atrás, mientras Albert le desabrochaba con cuidado el sujetador, las caricias se hicieron cada vez más atrevidas hasta que finalmente Albert la levanto y la llevo a la habitación para terminar de amarla.

En Chicago Terry estaba en su habitación terminando de vestirse, cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, era Richard quien al verlo tan eufórico durante el día, decidió ir a hablar con él, el pelinegro al ver a su padre le sonrió y lo insto a pasar.

\- Buenas noches papá

\- Buenas noches hijo, ¿vas a salir?

\- Si, voy a cenar con Karen en su apartamento

\- No me lo tomes a mal hijo, pero te noto demasiado entusiasmado

\- Y lo estoy papá

\- Hijo… ¿tienes planes con Karen?

\- Si papá, muchos planes

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué tipo?

\- De matrimonio.

Richard no dijo nada, durante algunos minutos solo se limito a observar detenidamente a Terry, el pelinegro se volvió a su padre y le pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

\- Porque me sorprende bastante tu decisión

\- Papá, hoy por la tarde me entere sin querer de una noticia que me ha hecho sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Karen en todo esto?

\- Karen está esperando un hijo mío

\- ¿Qué? ¿ella te lo dijo?

\- No, la escuche hablando con mamá

\- Qué raro, tu madre no me ha dicho nada, ¿Pero estas seguro?

\- Si papá

\- Terrius, ¿solo por eso es que has tomado esta decisión?

\- No papá, he sido un tonto, creí amar a Candy, pero me doy cuenta que a quien realmente amo es a Karen, lo que yo sentía por Candy no era amor

\- ¿Entonces que era?

\- No sabría como explicártelo, pero creo que tiene que ver con algo que había quedado inconcluso entre nosotros cuando la deje por estar al lado de Susana

\- Creo entender a lo que te refieres, pero no permitas que la emoción de convertirte en papá nuble tu juicio, ya que si Karen piensa que le vas a proponer matrimonio por el solo hecho de estar embarazada la puede lastimar, y te puede llegar a rechazar, así que ve con cautela

\- Así lo haré papá

\- Hijo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué sucederá cuando regresen William y Candy?

\- Bien, pues espero que cuando ellos regresen yo ya este casado con Karen, y que ellos al igual que yo encuentren la felicidad

\- ¿Ya no les vas a reclamar nada?

\- No papá, me di cuenta de que quien fallo realmente fui yo, además si realmente hubiera estado enamorado de Candy jamás le hubiera sido infiel, ahora mi prioridad es ser feliz al lado de Karen

\- No sabes lo contento que me pone escucharte y verte así

\- Bueno papá, debo irme, no quiero hacer esperar demasiado a Karen – menciono Terry terminando de anudar su corbata

\- Claro, mucha suerte hijo.

Mientras que Terry iba rumbo al apartamento de Karen, Albert no terminaba de sorprenderse con la manera en que él y Candy se habían amado esa mañana, Candy se encontraba recostada en su pecho sin decir una sola palabra, luego de unos minutos Albert pregunto –

\- ¿Sabes Candy ? me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy especial que hay en la playa de Vaadhoo, podemos quedarnos a pasar la noche ahí

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si

\- Entonces preparare algunas sabanas para tender en la arena

\- No hará falta

\- ¿Tienes otra villa ahí?

\- No precisamente, pero te puedo asegurar que no necesitaremos de sabanas

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Desde luego

\- Como tu digas

\- Bien mientras te vistes, voy a poner algunas provisiones para llevar

\- Albert…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo… me siento muy avergonzada contigo

\- Mi amor, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza

\- Es que es la primera vez que yo…

\- ¿Tienes un sueño erótico?

\- Si

\- No te preocupes mi amor, es natural, además tengo que confesarte que el verte así me hizo sentir muy excitado, pude verte en todo tu esplendor de mujer – respondió Albert mordisqueando su lóbulo

\- Sé que es natural, pero nunca había tenido uno

\- Pues me alegra ser yo quien te lo provocara – menciono Albert acariciando atrevidamente la entrepierna de Candy

\- Detente Albert

\- Está bien, será mejor que vaya a preparar lo que nos vamos a llevar a la playa porque si no, creo que no saldremos de aquí.

Cuando Albert se levanto, Candy no pudo dejar de admirar el bien formado cuerpo de su amado, lo observo ponerse unos bermudas y luego salir, enseguida Candy salto de la cama y se puso un bikini, luego un vestido blanco de gasa, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, luego salió de la habitación, y al no ver a Albert dentro de la villa se asomo y lo vio terminando de acomodar una mochila de lona a un lado de la silla de montar del caballo.

\- Ya estoy lista

\- Entonces vamos.

Mientras cabalgaban hacia la playa de Vaadhoo, Candy disfrutaba de la cercanía del rubio, luego de unos metros de ir cabalgando, Candy se volvió a Albert, y después de darle un profundo beso le dijo -

\- No sabes cuánto te amo Albert, esto que estamos viviendo es maravilloso

\- Y a mí me hace muy feliz escucharte decírmelo.

Se detuvieron en un lugar donde había varias pérgolas de madera elegantemente equipadas con muebles de mimbre y cortinas blancas trasparentes atadas a los laterales, Candy miro a Albert un tanto sorprendida, pero antes de que esta dijera nada el rubio le dijo –

\- Despreocúpate, estamos totalmente solos

\- ¿Y estas pérgolas tan elegantes?

\- Las rentamos para bodas, pero no mientras estemos tu y yo aquí, le pedí a George que nadie nos molestara, así que escoge la que más te agrade – menciono Albert bajando del caballo, para enseguida ayudarle a ella.

Candy recorrió varias, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una mediana que solo contaba con un enorme sofacama blanco de piel, y una mesa de mimbre con la tapa de cristal, más que convencida dijo –

\- Me encanta esta, las demás son demasiado ostentosas

\- Estaba seguro que escogerías esta

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre hemos compartido los mismo gustos

\- Así parece ser Albert.

Luego de acomodar las cosas que Albert llevaba en la mochila, se metieron al mar, después de haber nadado y jugueteado por un buen rato en el agua salieron y caminaron para buscar algunas piedras y conchas, Candy noto que Albert estaba bastante pensativo y lanzaba algunas piedras al agua, fue en ese momento que Candy pregunto –

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada, solo pensaba

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

\- En nosotros, en el gran error que cometimos.

Candy se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, ¿acaso se había arrepentido de lo que estaban viviendo? Albert noto el desconcierto en el rostro de la rubia y le tomo la mano para instarla a seguir caminando, pero ella no se movió y con voz temerosa le pregunto –

\- ¿Estás arrepentido de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?

\- Oh no Candy, no me malentiendas

\- Es que acabas de decir que…

\- Se lo que acabo de decir, pero yo me refería a haber negado nuestros sentimientos por tanto tiempo, sobre todo yo, que necesite verte comprometida con mi mejor amigo para darme cuenta de cuánto te amo y te necesito en mi vida

\- Oh Albert yo pensé…

\- ¿Qué estaba arrepentido de nuestro recién comenzado idilio?

\- Si

\- Pues te equivocas, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte traído a este lugar y haberte hecho mía – menciono Albert besando los parpados de la rubia

\- Te amo con todo mi corazón Albert, no me dejes nunca, no permitas que nos separen jamás

\- Eso ni pensarlo, tu yo siempre estaremos juntos, es por eso que quiero hacerte una proposición

\- ¿De qué tipo? - Interrogo la rubia en tono pícaro.

Albert medio se sonrió, y luego dijo en tono bastante serio -

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al escucharlo, el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con fuerza, tal vez el retumbar del mar le había hecho escuchar otra cosa que no era, y solo atino a sonreír con nerviosismo para enseguida echarse a correr, Albert se quedo pasmado al ver la reacción de Candy, la verdad era que esperaba que ella se le echara a los brazos y gritara más que emocionada que aceptaba convertirse en su esposa, pero en vez de eso comenzó a correr, era como si nuevamente huyera de él, Albert negó con la cabeza y fue tras ella, no tardo ni cinco segundos en alcanzarla, así que tomándola por la cintura le pregunto –

\- ¿Te molesta mi proposición?

\- Yo… no estoy muy segura de lo que escuche

\- Te pregunte que si quieres casarte conmigo

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Desde luego que estoy seguro, ¿acaso tu no?

Candy no respondió, y Albert se comenzó a sentir desesperado, quizá no había sido una buena idea proponerle matrimonio de esa manera tan poco romántica, de pronto escucho a Candy decir –

\- Si, si quiero casarme contigo

\- Oh Candy, mi amor no sabes lo feliz que acabas de hacerme, por un momento pensé que me rechazarías

\- Perdona no fue mi intención es que tu proposición me tomo por sorpresa

\- Y a mi tu reacción

\- ¿Qué tipo de reacción esperabas de mi parte?

\- La verdad, que te echaras a mis brazos y me respondieras más que emocionada que aceptabas ser la señora de Andrew, pero en vez de eso…

\- En vez de eso me eche a correr como loca

\- Pues si

\- ¿Te das cuenta Albert que no somos la pareja tradicional?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno nos hemos adelantado a la luna de miel, me pides matrimonio en una playa… me pregunto que más sigue

\- ¿Un bebé?

\- ¡Albert!

\- No nos hemos cuidado, y podría ser – respondió el rubio emocionado.

Candy palideció ante la respuesta de Albert, era muy cierto, desde que subieron al Jet no habían parado de hacer el amor, no resultaría nada raro que saliera embarazada, de pronto se sintió asustada, pero luego la emoción se apodero de ella, y dijo –

\- Sería maravilloso, tenemos que regresar de inmediato

\- ¿Para qué quieres regresar?

\- Para arreglar las cosas, tenemos que hablar con Terry, no quiero que piense que lo hemos traicionado

\- Candy… por favor deja de pensar en Terry, y solo pensemos en nosotros, no quiero parecer posesivo, pero yo quiero que nos casemos aquí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me gusta este lugar, ¿acaso a ti no?

\- Desde luego, este lugar es un sueño, pero no creo que sea una muy buena idea

\- Candy… por favor

\- ¿Sabes que estamos actuando como un par de adolescentes?

\- Yo más bien diría como un par de enamorados, pero ¿Qué me dices? ¿aceptas que nos casemos aquí?

\- Si Albert, acepto con todo mi corazón.

Luego de esto el par de rubios sello su compromiso con un apasionado beso, y regresaron a la pérgola para disfrutar del atardecer.

En chicago, Terry aparco su auto y luego se dirigió al apartamento de Karen, llevaba comida japonesa y una pequeña tarta de queso, a cada paso sentía como el ritmo de su corazón se iba incrementando, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento, respiro profundo para enseguida tocar el timbre, Karen se había esmerado más que nunca en su arreglo, y cuando abrió, Terry se quedo perplejo al obsérvala, estaba más hermosa que nunca, jamás había puesto mucha atención a los suaves y sensuales labios de la pelirroja, ahora el color de sus ojos le parecía mucho más intenso que antes, después de saludarlo, Karen le invito a pasar, pero Terry no pareció escucharla, así que la pelirroja volvió a decir –

\- He dicho que pases

\- Ah sí gracias, disculpa estaba distraído.

Cuando estuvo dentro dijo –

\- Estas hermosa Karen

\- Gracias, ¿Qué trajiste para cenar?

\- Comida japonesa, y de postre tarta de queso, espero te guste.

Bueno sabes que me cuido de comer cosas que me hagan subir de peso, pero debo admitir que se ve deliciosa – respondió Karen al momento de acomodar la tarta en el refrigerador, y colocar los cubiertos en la mesa del comedor.

Terry la observaba con insistencia, la notaba seria, pensativa, para Karen no paso desapercibida la manera en que el pelinegro la estaba mirando, esto la puso un tanto inquieta y para tratar de romper la tensión de aquel momento dijo -

\- Todo se ve delicioso, sabes cuánto me gusta el sushi

\- Si, es por eso que quise consentirte

\- Terry ¿Por qué te estás portando tan amable conmigo?

\- Siempre lo he sido

\- No, has sido apasionado, pero de eso a ser amable y hasta tierno conmigo existe una gran diferencia

\- Bueno pues quiero empezar desde hoy

\- ¿Por qué? – interrogo Karen mientras tomaba un bocado

\- Porque me he dado cuenta de que te amo.

Karen soltó el hashi, no esperaba la repentina declaración de Terry, el al ver su reacción le dijo –

\- Sé que debes estar confundida, pero es la verdad

\- ¿Y puedo saber desde cuando te diste cuenta de que me amas?

\- No lo puedo decir con certeza, pero quiero que seas mi compañera de vida

\- ¿Cómo tú amante? – interrogo Karen levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala

\- No, como mi esposa – respondió Terry rodeando su cintura.

Karen volvió su rostro a él, por primera vez no veía pasión en los ojos de Terry, su mirada reflejaba amor y ternura.

Dos años esperando escuchar esa proposición, y ahora que finalmente su sueño se hacía realidad, no sabía que sentir, ¿Cómo no pensar que lo hacía por vengarse de Candy y de su amigo?

Terry esperaba ansioso su respuesta, lo cierto era que deseaba amarla despacio, sin prisas, esta vez no deseaba tener solo sexo con ella, deseaba hacerle el amor, deseaba quitarle todas las dudas que pudieran estar rondando su cabeza, así que se coloco frente a ella y tomándola por los hombros le dijo –

\- Te amo Karen, no tengas dudas por favor

\- Es que no se si creerte, no quiero que me lastimes, yo te amo Terry, pero tu hasta hace unos días te ibas a casar

\- Y no sabes lo mucho que me hubiera arrepentido de haberlo hecho

\- No sé qué pensar de todo esto que acabas de decirme Terry

\- Pensé que me amabas…

\- Y te amo Terry, pero entiéndeme

\- Por favor Karen, se mi esposa – suplico el pelinegro acariciando los labios de ella.

Después de algunos segundos, Karen se abrazo fuertemente a el, para enseguida decir –

\- Si Terry, acepto ser tu esposa.

Esa noche por primera vez, además de sentirse deseada, Karen se sintió amada, Terry fue más que tierno con ella, hicieron planes para casarse en una semana, pues no querían esperar mucho, además Karen emocionada le dijo a Terry que en 7 meses se convertirían en papás.

En la isla de Vaadhoo ya había obscurecido, y Candy se encontraba recostada en el regazo de Albert, cuando de pronto Albert se levanto del sofacama y dijo –

\- Vamos a cabalgar un rato

\- Está bien, la noche es preciosa, me encanta ver el mar iluminado.

Después de un rato de ir cabalgando, Albert le pregunto a Candy –

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en una semana?

\- Me parece una idea excelente, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Bueno, me gustaría que nuestros amigos estuvieran aquí

\- Bueno entonces te propongo una cosa

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- En 3 días podríamos casarnos al civil, con George y Arecca como testigos, en el hotel hay un hermoso salón de ceremonias, y después volveríamos a la villa a pasar tres semanas más aquí, luego regresaríamos a Chicago para darles la noticia a todos de que estamos casados legalmente, pero que todavía nos falta la ceremonia religiosa, y bueno que la celebraremos aquí

\- Parece que ya tenías todo muy bien planeado

\- La verdad es que se me acaba de ocurrir, a mí también me gustaría que nuestros amigos nos acompañaran en un momento tan importante

\- ¿Y Terry?

\- Lo sé Candy, tenemos que hablar con el, pero por favor, no lo menciones ahora, mejor dime ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

\- Me parece maravillosa

\- Muy bien entonces en tres días nos casamos.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 9

Al día siguiente muy temprano Albert y Candy se presentaron en el hotel para desayunar en compañía de George y Arecca, quien después de felicitarlos, acepto gustosa ser su testigo al igual que George, quien luego de unos momentos dijo –

\- Pues esto sí que es una maravillosa e inesperada noticia

\- ¿Por qué inesperada George? Si la prometida de William es bellísima, querido ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una novia tan hermosa? Si me hubieras avisado con más tiempo te habría preparado una hermosa ceremonia, aún así les aseguro que nos los defraudare

\- Muchas gracias Arecca, sabía que podía contar contigo y con George, quizás algún día Candy y yo te contemos de cómo se dieron las cosas

\- Ya lo creo que sí, ¿sabes? desde que nos conocimos me pareciste un hombre bastante misterioso

\- ¿En serio?

\- Desde luego, siempre me preguntaba, ¿Por qué un hombre tan buen mozo y varonil seguiría soltero?

\- ¡Por Dios Arecca! vas a hacer que me avergüence

\- No tendrías porque, dime una cosa Candy, ¿acaso tu prometido no es un hombre muy atractivo?

\- Claro que si Arecca, a mi todavía me parece que estoy soñando

\- Pues no estás soñando mi amor – menciono Albert rozando ligeramente sus labios.

George carraspeo un poco, al ver que el beso entre los rubios se había hecho un poco más intenso, Albert sonrió de medio lado y George al ver que ambos rubios dejaban de besarse pregunto –

\- ¿Están seguros que no quieren que avise a nadie?

\- Totalmente seguros George – mencionaron los rubios al uní solo

\- Entonces no se diga más, Arecca y yo comenzaremos a organizarlo todo

\- Muchas gracias a los dos.

Habiendo dicho esto, el par de rubios se retiro y decidieron ir a comprar algo de ropa para la ceremonia, prácticamente pasaron todo el día fuera, ambos estaban exhaustos pero más que satisfechos con la ropa que habían elegido para ese día tan especial, en cuanto llegaron a la villa, se tumbaron sobre la cama y Albert sonriendo coqueto pregunto –

\- ¿Te gustaría un masaje después de una deliciosa ducha?

\- Desde luego, me duele hasta la punta del cabello

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que hoy no quieres estar conmigo?

\- Eso quiere decir que hoy solo quiero dormir entre tus brazos

\- Mmmm

\- ¡Oye! En verdad estoy muy cansada, ¿acaso tú no?

\- Solo un poco, pero no tanto para no querer estar contigo

\- Albert, solo son tres días para nuestra boda, esperemos ¿sí?

\- ¿Qué? espera, ¿acaso me estas pidiendo que no estemos juntos hasta después de la ceremonia?

\- Mmm, si

\- Pero Candy…

\- Quiero estar más que fresca para ese día, quiero verme linda para ti

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan contemplado, tu siempre estas linda

\- Pero quiero estarlo más

\- Está bien, creo que será mejor que nos demos una ducha, vamos ahí te daré tu masaje

\- Creo que dejaremos el masaje para después, y me duchare yo sola

\- Candy…

\- Se lo que tramas Albert, y no te voy a permitir que me hagas flaquear – menciono la rubia sonriendo mientras se quitaba el vestido delante del rubio quien la miraba con deseo

\- Eres malvada

\- Tal vez un poco cariño – dijo la rubia quitándose la última prenda, para enseguida dirigirse al baño contoneándose seductoramente.

En cuanto entro al cuarto de baño, no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente, estaba más que claro que Albert la deseaba muchísimo, la mirada que este le lanzo cuando quedo totalmente desnuda frente a él, no le dejaba lugar a dudas.

Finalmente se llego el día de la ceremonia, Arecca estaba terminando de arreglar a Candy, quien usaba un sencillo pero muy hermoso vestido blanco de gasa, llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, cuando estuvo lista, Arecca se coloco frente a ella y tomándola de las manos le dijo –

\- Estas preciosa Candy, tú y William hacen una hermosa pareja, y sobre todo, se ve que se aman mucho

\- Gracias Arecca, no sabes lo mucho que lo amo, es el amor de mi vida, mi único y verdadero amor

\- Lo sé cariño, con los años he aprendido a reconocer cuando dos personas se aman sinceramente, ahora vamos, que William y George ya deben de estar esperando.

Tanto Arecca como Candy no tardaron mucho en llegar al salón, Albert al verlas llegar, de inmediato se aproximo a tomar de la mano a Candy, mientras con sinceridad le decía – Estas hermosa, pareces un verdadero ángel .- Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de admiración de su futuro esposo, en cuanto estuvieron frente al juez dio inicio la ceremonia, hasta que finalmente el juez los declaro marido y mujer, Candy sintió como su corazón latía emocionado, por fin era la esposa de Albert, estaba más que contenta, las palabras del juez no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza, de pronto sintió los labios de Albert posarse sobre los suyos, aunque fue un beso corto, Candy pudo sentir las promesas que aquel beso encerraba.

Arecca, George, Candy y Albert se fueron a celebrar a un elegante restaurante, después de una deliciosa comida y un brindis por demás elocuente, los novios se retiraron, en cuanto subieron al auto Candy se extraño mucho de que Albert se desviara del camino a la villa, y curiosa pregunto –

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa

\- ¿Nuevamente me vas a secuestrar?

\- Se podría decir que sí mi querida esposa

\- Me encanta como se escucha

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que soy tu esposa

\- A mí también me encanta como se escucha.

Finalmente Albert detuvo el auto en un lujoso hotel, en cuanto entraron al lobby, un chico de origen asiático se les acerco y les ofreció un par de bebidas exóticas, mientras decía –

\- Bienvenidos Sr. y Sra. Andrew, ya esta lista su habitación, por favor acompáñenme

\- Muchas gracias Daiki

Candy volvió el rostro hacia Albert como preguntando qué pasaba, pero el rubio solo le guiño el ojo, ella apenas y podía articular palabra, aquel lugar era impresionante, además los empleados al verlos pasar les hacían reverencia, cosa que incomodaba un poco a la rubia, por eso le pregunto a Albert en voz baja –

\- ¿Por qué hacen eso?

\- Porque somos los dueños de este lugar

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Baja la voz Candy

\- Perdón, pero es que estoy muy sorprendida – susurro la rubia

\- Hemos llegado – menciono Daiki con amabilidad

\- Gracias Daiki, por favor que nadie nos moleste

\- Descuide señor, con su permiso.

En cuanto Daiki desapareció en el elevador, Albert recargo a Candy en la puerta de la suite, mientras con cuidado quitaba las horquillas que sujetaban el peinado de la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de besarla con ardor, el deseo estaba nuevamente presente en sus cuerpos, eso estaba más que claro, pues sus lenguas se reclamaban ansiosas, necesitaban estar en contacto nuevamente, ambos sentían la impetuosa necesidad de explorarse, aquel beso impaciente y lleno de pasión hizo que Candy sintiera como un fuego agradable y abrazador la iba quemando poco a poco, con cada caricia que Albert le brindaba ella sentía enloquecer, solo habían sido tres días sin haberse amado, sin haberse tocado, y aún así sus cuerpos se buscaban como si hubieran estado separados toda una eternidad, así que no pudiendo resistirse más, la rubia le echo los brazos al cuello a Albert al sentir como este metía las manos debajo de su vestido para comenzar a acariciarla y a explorarla con avidez, ella al sentir como los dedos de Albert la acariciaban por encima de las bragas, no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño pero no menos sonoro gemido de placer, y aunque le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, aquel pequeño gemido la volvió a la realidad, y un tanto sorprendida dijo –

\- ¡Albert! espera, estamos afuera de la habitación

\- ¿Y eso qué? mmm – interrogo Albert mientras la seguía acariciando, y besando su cuello

\- ¡Nos pueden ver! será mejor que entremos

\- Ahhh mi amor, no te preocupes, tenemos el piso para nosotros solos

\- De todos modos Albert… - suplico la rubia en apenas un hilo de voz

\- Tienes razón cariño, entremos – menciono Albert dejando de acariciarla con desgano, para enseguida abrir la suite y cargar a Candy para entrar.

Albert no se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación, y depositar a su esposa en la enorme cama que estaba adornada con suaves y perfumados pétalos de rosa, estos formaban la figura de un enorme corazón con sus iniciales, en el mueble de al lado había una hielera que contenía una botella de champagne, y una pequeña fuente de chocolate, así como también unas fresas.

Albert tomo una fresa y la baño en chocolate para luego colocarla alrededor de los labios de ella, luego fue lamiendo poco a poco el chocolate de los labios de Candy hasta que finalmente su lengua comenzó a explorarla nuevamente, Candy no pudo menos que corresponder a tan deliciosa y dulce sensación, Albert sentía como el cuerpo de la rubia se pegaba más y más al suyo, como queriendo aplacar sus ansias, eso causo en Albert que un torbellino de sensaciones le comenzaran a invadir, sentía como el fuego de la pasión lo iba envolviendo a cada segundo, haciendo que sus entrañas se calentaran al máximo, estaba más que extasiado, a cada segundo su deseo se iba incrementando cada vez más, la sujetaba de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cremallera del ligero vestido de Candy, anhelaba sentir de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo y suave pegado al suyo, la necesitaba como el sediento necesita del agua, pero pese a su necesidad, quería acariciarla despacio, explorarla nuevamente, descubrir a su lado nuevas sensaciones, necesitaba sentir su calor dentro de él, su delicado aroma a flores lo estaba volviendo loco, y más porque sentía como las manos de ella lo tocaban sin ningún pudor, Candy sabía muy bien como tocarlo, como excitarlo.

Finalmente el vestido cayó al piso, así como la camisa y los pantalones de él, Albert se quedo embelesado admirando los hermosos pechos de Candy que parecían estarle haciendo una invitación, luego de un largo y sonoro suspiro comenzó a lamer despacio los pezones de ella, que de inmediato se pusieron duros, el placer que Albert le estaba dando al mismo tiempo que masajeaba con delicadeza su clítoris era indescriptible, era tanto el placer que sentía que por algunos segundos se sintió mareada, estaba realmente envuelta en un delicioso y candente mar de sensaciones, Candy envolvió a Albert entre sus piernas, quería restregarse en su pelvis, añoraba sentirlo dentro, así que le miro suplicante, pero Albert con voz profunda le dijo –

\- Espera un poco más cariño, solo un poco más.

Pero pese a la petición de Albert, Candy comenzó a acariciar fervorosamente la virilidad de su esposo, ella no quería esperar más, sentía que no iba poder contenerse por mucho tiempo, sentir los dedos de Albert dentro de ella, la estaban volviendo loca, con desesperación decía –

\- Por favor Albert…

\- Solo un poco más cariño, te prometo que te haré disfrutar al máximo

\- Ahhhh, ya no aguanto, por favor, por favor te necesito dentro de mí, te deseo mucho, te deseo

\- Yo también te deseo mucho amor, eres y sabes cómo tu nombre, tan dulce… - menciono Albert sin dejar de lamer los pezones de Candy.

Albert podía sentir la urgencia de Candy por él, y eso lo excitaba sobremanera, verla lamiendo sus propios labios era como tocar el cielo, así como lo era sentirla replegando su cadera a su pelvis buscándolo, hasta que finalmente se encontraron, y comenzaron a balancearse a placer, Candy sentía como el entraba y salía despacio, haciéndola gozar infinitamente mientras le susurraba .- Eres mía, eres mi mujer, eres mi esposa.

Después de algunos minutos, Albert coloco a Candy encima de él y ella comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, hasta finalmente alcanzar el clímax.

Albert no podía dejar de admirar el hermoso rostro de su esposa, se veía tan sensual encima de él, tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, además su piel estaba perlada por el sudor de aquella agitada entrega, la tumbo despacio a un lado de él, y mientras acariciaba con ternura el contorno de sus labios le dijo –

\- Te amo Candy, te amo con todo mi corazón

\- Yo también te amo muchísimo Albert, siempre te voy a amar.

Después de aquellas breves pero muy sinceras palabras, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, dos horas más tarde Albert despertó y apoyado en su codo la observaba embelesado, Candy finalmente era su esposa, era suya por todas las de la ley, jamás imagino que la ternura que le había causado aquella niña que hacía años había visto llorando en su lugar favorito, con los años se trasformaría en amor, un amor lleno de pasión, aquella hermosa mujer le hacía sentir pleno, no necesitaba de nada más a su lado, ella era en definitiva su complemento, rozo sus labios y luego de algunos minutos decidió levantarse para darse una ducha, quince minutos más tarde Candy se despertó al escuchar a Albert cantar, estiro lo brazos y vio una hermosa bata de seda blanca que se puso, luego baño algunas fresas en chocolate y las coloco en un elegante recipiente, enseguida tomo la botella de champagne, y se dirigió al cuarto de jacuzzi, ahí pudo escuchar a Albert cantando.

 ** _Y llegaste a mi vida casi de puntillas,_**

 ** _Es mas hoy mi horóscopo no lo advertía,_**

 ** _Pero el viento natural como iba, venia,_**

 ** _Era un ángel en jeans, bellísima, y zapatillas,_**

 ** _Una taza de café y me encendió la vida,_**

 ** _Nos fugamos al sur de la alegría, donde pude beber su geografía,_**

 ** _Donde fuimos poema y melodía, un soplo de vida en mi agonía,_**

 ** _Y el tiempo paso, hoy seguimos dos, a muerte enamorados,_**

 ** _Aferrándonos con el corazón, a este sentimiento,_**

 ** _Resistiendo contra el viento, haciéndonos más fuertes,_**

 ** _Y ahora somos dos almas y una voz, más que una gran historia,_**

 ** _Somos tú y yo un himno de amor, que alcanzara la gloria._**

Candy sonrió enternecida al escuchar a Albert cantar, la verdad es que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y no lo hacía nada mal, además la canción le pareció muy hermosa, entro al jacuzzi con él mientras le decía –

\- No sabía que cantaras, y además que lo hacías muy bien

\- Es que estoy muy feliz

\- Es hermosa la canción

\- Es lo que tú me inspiras amor – menciono el rubio al tiempo que masajeaba los hombros de ella

\- Mmm eso se siente bastante bien

\- Y falta la mejor parte – respondió Albert comenzando a masajear la entrepierna de Candy

\- Ya lo creo que sí, pero antes brindemos ¿quieres amor?

\- Desde luego que si cariño.

Dicho esto, el rubio descorcho el champagne, pero se dieron cuenta que faltaban las copas, cosa que les causo mucha gracia, luego de reír por un buen rato, Albert dijo –

\- Espera, voy por ellas, no te vayas a ir ¿eh?

\- Claro que no, si el agua esta deliciosa.

En lo que Albert regresaba, Candy se ducho rápidamente, y luego de un delicioso brindis volvieron a amarse, pero esta vez dentro del jacuzzi, mientras en Chicago Eleanor y Karen terminaban de hacer los preparativos para la boda, cuando de pronto Karen se tomo por las sienes, Terry iba entrando y de inmediato la sostuvo preguntando angustiado –

\- ¿Te sientes bien mi amor?

\- No es nada, solo un pequeño mareo

\- Karen por favor descansa, no quiero que te preocupes por nada más, así que dime que es lo que falta y yo lo hago

\- Te lo agradezco Terry, pero no creo que puedas

\- No me subestimes, así que dime

\- Me falta medirme el vestido, ¿crees poder con eso?

\- Supongo que no

\- Hijo por favor no te preocupes, yo cuidare de Karen y de mi futuro nieto, vamos Karen que la modista nos está esperando

\- Si Eleanor, vamos.

Terry observo como las mujeres más importantes de su vida se dirigían con tranquilidad a la puerta, aunque parecía increíble, le hubiese gustado que en aquellos momentos tanto Albert como Candy estuvieran a su lado, quería decirles que dentro de algunos meses él y Karen se convertirían en padres, y sobre todo que finalmente se había dado cuenta que Karen era el amor de su vida.

Luego de eso comenzó a recordar cómo había comenzado su relación con Karen.

 _ **Flash – Back**_

\- Muchachos los felicito, la obra ha sido todo un éxito

\- Gracias señor Stranford

\- No, gracias a ustedes, Karen definitivamente te luciste en el papel de Desdémona, y tú Terry realmente te entregaste en el papel de Otelo, así que venga, vamos a festejar

\- Pero señor yo…

\- Nada Terry, anda vamos a tomar un trago

\- Esta bien., vamos.

Mientras los otros actores estaban festejando a lo grande, Terry estaba terminando de despedirse de Candy, cuando de pronto sintió como unos suaves brazos le envolvían al mismo tiempo que una seductora voz le decía –

\- Sabía que si tu hacías el papel de Otelo, triunfaríamos Terry

\- Pues lo mismo digo Karen, lucias maravillosa en el papel de Desdémona, eres tan entregada… - menciono el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar los labios de ella para enseguida preguntar –

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a festejar a otro lado? aquí hay demasiado ruido

\- Me parece buena idea.

La pareja salió, y luego de entrar al bar de un lujoso hotel y ordenar algunas bebidas, comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones respecto a sus personajes, ambos hablaban el mismo idioma, compartían la misma pasión por el teatro, Terry no pudo dejar de pensar que muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba tener ese mismo clik con Candy, además de que Karen siempre le había parecido una mujer que derrochaba sensualidad sin siquiera proponérselo, de pronto escucho a Karen preguntar –

\- ¿He dicho algo que te moleste?

\- Oh no, perdón es que estaba pensando en Candy

\- Claro, estas muy enamorado de ella ¿cierto?

\- Si

\- Mira Terry, me considero una mujer bastante directa, y tú me gustas mucho, no quiero una relación formal contigo, y mucho menos me quiero convertir en una Susana Marlow así que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un intenso beso, al cual ella correspondió de inmediato mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, luego de unos minutos sus bocas se separaron y Terry dijo –

\- Pidamos una habitación

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Me gustas mucho Karen

\- Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo.

En cuanto estuvieron en la habitación, Terry comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, deteniéndose a admirar cada curva de su cuerpo, a saborearla mientras sentía como ella también le acariciaba.

En muchas ocasiones se había sorprendido soñando con ella, así tal cual la tenía en esos momentos, rendida a él, entregándosele con ansias.

Ese fue el inicio de lo que él había considerado una simple aventura, siempre que viajaba a Broadway estaba ansioso por verla para amarla, ya ni siquiera le pedía a Candy que fuera a verlo al teatro, pues sabía que Karen estaría esperándolo para entregarsele cada vez con más urgencia.

 _ **Fin de Flash – Back**_

CONTINUARA…

Bien chicas, ya estoy de vuelta, gracias por su espera y comprensión, voy lento pero seguro, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya estamos en la recta final., estoy trabajando en el final.


	10. Chapter 10

LA TRAICION

CAPITULO 10

Después de tres intensas semanas de luna de miel, el par de rubios estaba terminando de empacar, pues esa noche viajarían directo a Chicago, Candy no pudo evitar preguntar –

\- ¿Cómo crees que tome Terry la noticia de nuestro matrimonio?

\- No lo sé, ya lo sabremos en su momento

\- ¿A qué hora llegaremos mañana?

\- Poco después de las tres de la tarde

\- Sé que suena algo cobarde, pero la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentir un poco de miedo

\- ¿A que le temes exactamente Candy?

\- A la reacción de Terry, aunque sé que tuvo que ver con Karen cuando estuvimos comprometidos, me es imposible no sentirme culpable por haber huido contigo

Un momento Candy, tú no huiste conmigo, simplemente te diste cuenta de que no era correcto casarte con Terry porque habías descubierto que a quien siempre amaste fue a mí, luego te encontré y bueno, paso lo que tenía que pasar entre nosotros, así que deja de sentirte culpable ¿quieres?

\- De verdad que quisiera Albert, pero no puedo evitarlo

\- Sé cómo te sientes Candy, recuerda que Terry es mi amigo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te amo, porque no podría vivir sin ti, porque eres mi complemento, Terry tiene que comprender, ambos hablaremos con él y le diremos que esto sucedió sin proponérnoslo, que nunca fue nuestra intención herirlo y mucho menos traicionarlo, además no hubiera sido justo para él tampoco

\- ¿Y si no lo entiende? – interrogo la rubia con el semblante preocupado

\- Lo entenderá Candy, conozco a Terry y sé que él comprenderá – respondió Albert tratando de tranquilizarla mientras terminaba de cerrar la maleta.

Justo a las once de la noche, George, Albert y Candy se despedían de Arecca, cuando el jet finalmente despego y alcanzo altura, Candy suspiro nostálgica al recordar cómo Albert le había hecho conocer el amor en la habitación de ese enorme jet, la había amado de una manera especial y apasionada, y ella se le había entregado sin ninguna reserva, de pronto escucho a Albert preguntar –

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estas pensando?

\- Recordaba la primera vez que nos amamos

\- Fue maravilloso ¿no crees?

\- Si, fue algo maravilloso y bello, las chicas se van a llevar una enorme sorpresa cuando les diga que nos hemos casado

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Stear y Archie?

\- Creo que también estarán bastante sorprendidos

\- ¿Sabes Candy? estoy muy, pero muy enamorado de ti, no sé cómo pude resistir vivir separado de ti por tanto tiempo, creo que hubiera enloquecido de celos si te hubieras casado con Terry

\- Y yo no hubiera podido resistir mucho tiempo teniéndote cerca, me hubiera sido imposible fingir mi amor por ti

\- ¿Es por eso que huiste?

\- Si Albert, porque desde el momento que te vi, no pude dejar de pensarte, añoraba tus brazos, tus labios, te añoraba a ti, mi cuerpo gritaba por el tuyo, y más aún cuando me propusiste que huyéramos juntos

Un remolino de emociones se apodero de Albert, y enseguida tomo a Candy entre sus brazos para enseguida llevarla a la habitación, y comenzar amarla con el mismo fervor de aquella primera vez.

En Chicago Terry observaba ansioso el reloj, solo unas horas más, y él y Karen serían esposos, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, de pronto vio a su padre entreabrir la puerta de la habitación mientras preguntaba –

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Si papá, adelante

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Muy emocionado

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- No, yo más bien diría que un poco ansioso y feliz

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Terry?

\- Si, muy seguro

\- Lo mismo decías hace algunas semanas

\- Esta vez es distinto, mira hace más de cuatro semanas que a estas horas ya estaba bebiendo mi primera copa para tratar de aliviar la culpa que sentía por haberle fallado a Candy, ella es una chica muy buena, pero jamás me amo lo suficiente, ni yo a ella, nuestros mundos siempre fueron totalmente distintos, debí de haberlo sabido desde un principio, ella y Albert siempre han sido el uno para el otro, ¿sabes que es lo más irónico papá?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que siempre lo supe, el corazón de Candy siempre le perteneció a Albert

\- Terry… ¿La sigues amando?

\- Sí, pero no de la manera en que te estás imaginando, Candy siempre ocupara un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, ella siempre será mi amiga, la que estuvo en mis peores y en mis mejores momentos, pero nada más, en cambio Karen será mi esposa, la mujer que amo verdaderamente, ella será la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que comparte la misma pasión que yo por el teatro

\- Si por un momento tuve dudas respecto a tu boda con Karen, las has disuelto todas hijo, te deseo mucha felicidad al lado de la mujer que has elegido por esposa, y dime, ¿ya tienes tu discurso para la ceremonia?

\- No, solo diré lo que mi corazón sienta en esos momentos

\- Eso me parece muy bien, y dime ¿Quién será tu padrino de bodas?

\- El señor Stranford

\- Excelente elección, bueno hijo nos vemos más tarde.

Minutos después, Richard salió más que satisfecho de la habitación de su hijo, ahora lo notaba más seguro que antes, y sobre todo más enamorado, estaba seguro que Karen era la mujer indicada para Terry, y no porque anteriormente no hubiese considerado a Candy una chica adecuada para su hijo, sino porque siempre le pareció que Terry competía con su mejor amigo por la atención de la rubia, pues desde que iniciaran su relación, Candy no dejaba de hablar de William Andrew, fue entonces que comenzó a recordar.

Flash – Back

Richard Grandchester estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente en su sofá favorito, cuando de pronto escucho como alguien azotaba la puerta de la entrada con fuerza, quiso hacer caso omiso, pero luego de escuchar un par de maldiciones por parte de su hijo, decidió seguirlo al despacho, ahí observo como Terry se servía una copa de brandy para luego beberla con apuro mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, para Richard no paso desapercibido el semblante molesto de su hijo, así que decidió entrar y preguntarle -

\- ¿Qué te sucede? pareces bastante molesto

\- Sucede que estoy harto de escuchar a Candy hablar de Albert, de lo maravilloso y perfecto que es, todos los días es lo mismo, desde que nuestro noviazgo comenzó no deja de hablar de él

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- Un poco, y me siento un estúpido por sentir celos de mi mejor amigo, ya que él fue su tutor por muchos años, supongo que hasta cierto punto es normal que Candy quiera tanto a Albert

\- Hijo… no te ofendas por lo que voy a preguntar, pero… ¿estás seguro que tu novia quiere a William Andrew solo como su tutor?

\- Sí, estoy muy seguro, y será mejor que terminemos esta conversación de una buena vez, hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana Terrius.

Desde aquella vez no se volvió a hablar del tema, hasta que meses después Terry le dijo que William Andrew sería su padrino de bodas, cosa que le resulto bastante extraña a Richard, así que no pudiendo evitar su inquietud le pregunto –

\- ¿Estás seguro Terrius?

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Bueno porque hace tan solo unos meses me dio la impresión de que el solo escuchar el nombre de William no te era del todo grato

\- Si lo dices por aquella vez que me viste molesto, olvídalo, fui un completo estúpido, Albert es mi mejor amigo, no sé cómo pude tener celos de él, que tontería

\- Hijo, no quiero que compitas con William por la atención de Candy

\- No estoy compitiendo ni con Albert ni con nadie, Candy y yo nos amamos

\- Hijo… ¿Por qué escogiste a William como tu padrino?

\- Porque es mi mejor amigo, porque fue el tutor de Candy y ella lo quiere mucho, de no haber sido por Albert quien sabe si la hubiera conocido

\- Está bien hijo, comprendo.

Y aunque Richard no estaba del todo de acuerdo, no quiso seguir hablando del asunto con Terry, pues sabía que su hijo era un chico bastante tozudo, así que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar de buena gana la boda entre su hijo y Candy.

Fin de Flash – Back

Cuando Richard se entero de que Candy había huido a tan solo unos minutos de la ceremonia se molesto muchísimo, y más aún al ver aquellas fotos donde Candy y William se besaban apasionadamente traicionando a su hijo, le dolía tener razón, y más le dolía ver a su hijo nuevamente a punto de tirarse al vicio por aquella traición, sin embargo horas más tarde cuando Elenor lo vio salir de la recamara de Terry con el rostro bastante molesto y preocupado a la vez, decidió hablar con él y le explico cómo creía que habían sucedido las cosas, luego de aquella conversación con su esposa, Richard se tranquilizo y sintió un poco de alivio, además de que ella le prometió que hablaría con Terry para hacerlo recapacitar, tal vez el que Candy hubiera huido había sido lo mejor.

Richard no podía dejar de reconocer que Candy era una excelente chica, pero no era la indicada para su hijo, eran bastante diferentes, y si aquella boda se hubiera llevado a cabo, y aunque ellos hubiesen hecho el esfuerzo por tratar de acoplarse, era más que lógico que tarde o temprano aquellas diferencias algún día terminarían por separarlos., y ahora estaba más que contento ya que su hijo no solo se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba, sino con alguien que también lo amaba a él.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, finalmente el par de rubios estaba en Chicago, ambos estaban tomados de las manos, y antes de emprender el camino a la residencia de los Grandchester, Albert se volvió a George y le pidió que mandara recoger su auto y el de Candy del aeropuerto, a lo que George respondió –

\- En cuanto llegue a la mansión, mandare por ellos

\- Gracias George, nos veremos luego – respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta de un lujoso Maybach Exelero, para que Candy subiera, luego subió el y arranco.

Candy se recostó un poco en el asiento, y cerró los ojos en cuanto Albert arranco el auto para dirigirse a la residencia de los Grandchester, el rubio observándola de reojo le pregunto –

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Solo un poco

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras mi amor.

Mientras en la residencia Grandchester se afinaban los últimos detalles para la ceremonia, pues tanto Terry como Karen habían decidido que la boda se celebrara en el jardín, mientras Eleanor y otras chicas ayudaban a Karen a prepararse para la ceremonia, un elegante auto llegaba, eran Candy y Albert quienes se extrañaron un poco al ver a varios meseros llevando y trayendo cosas, Candy no pudo evitar mirar a Albert y preguntar –

\- Parece que habrá una fiesta

\- Sí, eso parece

\- Creo que será mejor venir otro día

\- No Candy, ya estamos aquí, tenemos que aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

Pero antes de que Albert lograra avanzar un poco más, un hombre robusto y alto vestido con un traje negro, los detuvo y después de saludarlos les dijo –

\- Su invitación por favor

\- Perdón, pero es que acabamos de llegar de un largo viaje y la olvide, pero somos amigos de la familia, en especial de Terry – menciono Albert con seguridad, sin poder evitar sentirse mal

\- Está bien caballero, ¿gusta darme las llaves de su auto para que el valet parking lo estacione?

\- Oh no es necesario, conozco la casa bastante bien, sé donde estacionarme

\- Como usted guste señor

\- Gracias.

Candy miro asombrada a Albert, pues aunque se había mostrado bastante seguro con él hombre que momentos antes los había interceptado en la entrada, ahora estaba sudando, y su rostro se veía un tanto sonrojado, la rubia por algunos segundos permaneció callada, pero luego le pregunto –

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, solo me puse un poco nervioso cuando ese hombre nos detuvo, pensé que no nos dejaría pasar

\- Pues bien, ya estamos aquí, creo que ha llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas

\- Así es mi hermosa esposa – respondió Albert al momento de estacionarse.

Después de unos segundos, ayudo a Candy a bajar para enseguida dirigirse a la entrada principal donde un mozo los recibió mientras los miraba un tanto extrañado, quizás porque no iban vestidos para la ocasión, haciendo caso omiso a la indiscreta mirada del mozo, Albert dijo –

\- Buenas tardes, ¿nos podría por favor anunciar con el señor Terry Grandchester?

\- ¿A quienes anuncio?

\- A Albert y a Candy

\- Está bien, por favor esperen un momento.

Candy no dejaba de retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo, entonces Albert la volvió a él y le dijo –

\- Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Mientras en su habitación, Terry se encontraba sacando un elegante traje gris oxford, si bien todavía faltaban algunas horas para la ceremonia, quería tener todo listo para no retrasarse, de pronto escucho que tocaban a su puerta y en cuanto abrió, vio que era uno de los mozos quien le dijo –

\- Disculpe señor, pero allá abajo le buscan dos personas

\- Pues pásalos al jardín, seguramente son invitados

\- No creo señor

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – interrogo Terry un tanto contrariado

\- Es que…

\- Es que, que

\- Bueno, no están vestidos para la ocasión

\- Está bien, enseguida bajo – respondió Terry saliendo rápidamente de la habitación sin esperar a que el mozo le dijera de quienes se trataba.

En cuanto Terry bajo las escaleras, vio dos figuras bastante conocidas, se quedo paralizado al ver a Albert y a Candy tomados de la mano, luego de unos minutos de que su mirada se encontrara con la de los rubios pregunto –

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Terry necesitamos hablar

\- Ya lo creo que sí, pero hoy no es el mejor día para tener una conversación como la que nos debemos, estoy muy ocupado

\- Por favor Terry… es necesario – menciono Albert.

Terry miro su reloj, y noto que todavía faltaban cuatro horas para la ceremonia, así que los hizo pasar a la sala, luego de que los tres tomaran asiento, por algunos segundos Albert apretó los labios, y luego de carraspear un poco dijo –

\- Terry… Candy y yo estamos muy enamorados y… hace una semana nos casamos por el civil

El pelinegro se levanto, y luego de observarlos detenidamente por algunos minutos dijo –

\- Me da gusto – respondió Terry en tono un tanto seco

\- ¿No estás molesto? – Interrogo Candy confundida

\- Lo estuve, estuve muy molesto, pero ahora ya no, finalmente me di cuenta que ustedes siempre se han amado, creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta

\- Terry… ¿es en serio esto que estás diciendo? – Interrogo el rubio

\- Mira Albert, no voy a negarles que cuando vi aquellas fotos donde se les veía besándose en el jardín, el día que Candy y yo nos íbamos a casar, me sentí traicionado, y desde luego muy herido, así que pensé en vengarme de ustedes

\- Espera… ¿qué fotos?

\- Bueno, no fueron muy cuidadosos y un paparazzi les tomo fotos, pero afortunadamente mi padre las recupero y luego me las mostró, cuando las vi no podía creer que me hubieran hecho esto, pero mi madre hablo conmigo y me hizo comprender que ustedes se aman realmente, y la verdad aquí quien traiciono fui yo, Candy por favor perdóname por haberte fallado, pero creo que el destino jugo un poco con nuestras vidas, sin embargo veo que las cosas han comenzado a tomar el rumbo que corresponde, porque tengo que compartirles una maravillosa noticia

\- ¿Qué noticia?

\- Me voy a casar

\- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los rubios al uní solo

\- Lo que escucharon, me caso dentro de unas horas con Karen

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Si Albert, yo también comprendí que mi verdadero amor era Karen y no Candy

\- Pues… felicidades Terry

\- ¡Vaya! pensé que serías un poco más efusivo ahora, puedo entender porque semanas atrás te mostraste tan apático, pero ¿ahora?

\- Bueno, es que todo esto es tan repentino que…

\- Vamos Albert, Candy, ya todo está bien, y déjenme que les de la otra maravillosa noticia

\- ¿Qué otra noticia?

\- Dentro de unos meses voy a ser papá.

Candy en ese momento comenzó a sentirse bastante mareada, pero antes de que se desmayara, Albert la sostuvo y luego la cargo para depositarla cuidadosamente en un sofá que había al lado, Terry llamo de inmediato a uno de los mozos y le pidió que llamara al doctor, mientras Albert trataba de hacerla reaccionar, Terry no pudo evitar preguntar –

\- ¿Crees que este bien?

\- Eso espero, no podría vivir sin ella – respondió Albert, un tanto agobiado

\- Cálmate Albert, tal vez solo este muy agotada

\- Si eso debe de ser, el viaje fue algo largo, y también estaba muy preocupada por como ibas a reaccionar

\- Pobrecilla, ella siempre pensando en los demás.

Candy estaba comenzando a reaccionar cuando el médico entro y comenzó a revisarla, les pidió a Albert y a Terry que salieran, luego de hacerle algunas preguntas a Candy, le sonrió y le dijo –

\- No es nada de lo que deba usted preocuparse

\- ¿Que tengo doctor?

\- Bueno al parecer está usted embarazada, pero le mandare hacer unos análisis de sangre para confirmar mis sospechas

\- ¿Yo embarazada?

\- Así es.

Candy sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, y luego de apoyarse un poco en el sofá para levantarse dijo –

\- Dios esto es maravilloso, Albert y yo vamos a ser papás., le tengo que dar la noticia.

Albert y Terry entraron en ese preciso momento, y el rubio se quedo paralizado al escuchar a Candy decir que iban a ser papás, entonces Terry le dio un pequeño empujón y le dijo –

\- Anda tonto, no te quedes ahí como una roca, ve y abraza a tú esposa.

Albert abrazo a Candy y luego de besarla le dijo –

\- Mi amor, vamos a ser papás, no sabes lo feliz que me siento

\- Bueno, el doctor me mandara hacer unos análisis de sangre para confirmar la noticia

\- ¿Es eso cierto doctor?

\- Sí, pero casi le puedo asegurar que su esposa está embarazada, así que aquí le dejo la orden para que mañana vaya a primera hora del día al laboratorio, en cuanto tengan los resultados por favor pasen a verme

\- Gracias doctor, yo mismo la llevare.

Cuando el doctor se retiro, Terry los felicito y les dijo –

\- Bueno yo me tengo que arreglar para mi boda, me encantaría que se quedaran a acompañarme, es un día especial, y creo que lo es para todos, ¿Qué dicen?

\- ¿Tú qué opinas mi amor? ¿te sientes bien?

\- Si tu quieres nos quedamos Albert, yo me siento de maravilla

\- Entonces nos quedamos.

Candy y Albert se quedaron solo a la ceremonia, pues la verdad era que estaban bastante cansados, así que después de felicitar a los novios, se retiraron a descansar, en cuanto entraron al la habitación de la suite donde se hospedaron, ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, entonces Albert se volvió hacia ella y acariciándole el rostro con ternura le dijo –

\- Apenas y puedo creer que vayamos a ser papás

\- Yo también, y estoy muy contenta

\- Candy, tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes

\- Sí, tenemos que avisar a Arecca para que comience a prepararlo todo, me gustaría que regresáramos a la isla en una semana

\- Estoy de acuerdo mi amor

\- Entonces voy a llamar a las chicas y a los chicos para darles la noticia

\- Espera Candy, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mañana?

\- ¿Pero porque hasta mañana?

\- Porque esta noche te quiero disfrutar – menciono Albert en tono meloso, mientras recorría con delicadeza la entrepierna de Candy

\- Pensé que estarías cansado – respondió Candy mientras juguetona se mordía el labio inferior

\- Para hacerte el amor jamás estaré cansado mi amor – respondió Albert, para enseguida callar a la rubia con un apasionado beso.

Al día siguiente después de salir del consultorio del doctor quien les confirmo que Candy contaba con apenas 4 semanas de embarazo, el par de rubios de inmediato decidieron llamar a Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie para verse en un restaurante y darles la feliz noticia.

Mientras esperaban a que los chicos llegaran, Albert acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Candy y le decía –

\- Un hijo Candy, tendremos un hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento

\- Yo también estoy muy contenta Albert, un hijo fruto de nuestro amor – menciono la rubia acariciando con ternura su vientre.

Quince minutos más tarde las chicas entraban acompañadas del brazo de sus esposos al restaurante, Patty apenas y pudo contener el llanto al ver a Candy, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la abrazo y le dijo –

\- Oh Candy, estas bien, no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos por ti

\- Tranquila Patty.

Por el contrario de Patty, Annie observo a Candy con cierto enojo, y no pudo evitar decir –

\- Eres una irresponsable, ¿dónde has estado todas estas semanas? ¿Y tú Albert? prometiste comunicarte en cuanto la encontraras, son un par de inconscientes, no saben lo preocupados que estábamos, además de que…

\- Annie por favor, no es momento – la interrumpió Archie

\- Yo creo que es el mejor momento, y más vale que lo sepa por nosotros y no por el periódico

\- Bueno antes que nada tomen asiento por favor, chicas, chicos, perdón por haberme ido sin decirles nada, pero en aquellos momentos estaba bastante confundida, pero dime Annie ¿De qué hablas? – Interrogo Candy un poco extrañada

\- Bueno es que… veras ayer… oh Candy tardaste tanto en volver, no sé como vayas a tomar la noticia

\- Bueno si no me dices la noticia jamás lo vamos a saber

\- Candy… Terry se caso ayer con Karen Klays, obviamente no asistimos a su boda porque sentimos que si íbamos te estaríamos traicionando, el muy cretino no te espero

\- Que mal que no hayan ido, porque de haber sido así nos hubiésemos encontrado

\- ¿Cómo? – interrogaron los cuatro bastante extrañados

\- Chicos por favor tranquilícense, déjennos explicarles algunas cosas

\- Está bien – respondió Annie.

Cuando Albert y Candy terminaron de contarles todo lo que habían vivido, y de que Terry ya sabía sobre su relación, los chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos, y lo estuvieron más cuando le dijeron que dentro de algunos meses se convertirían en padres, después de felicitarlos Annie dijo –

\- ¡Candy! Tenemos que ir a comprar tu vestido de novia, apartar la iglesia, hacer un sinfín de trámites

\- Tranquilízate Annie, esta mañana Albert se comunico con una amiga suya que se hará cargo de prepararlo todo en la isla, lo que sí, es que me gustaría que ustedes dos me acompañaran a ver vestidos, además de que quiero que sean mis damas de honor

\- Bueno pues que estamos esperando, conozco varios modistas excelentes que gustosos aceptarían diseñarte un hermoso vestido de novia

\- Lo sé Annie, muchas gracias, bueno Albert ¿te parece bien si voy con las chicas a ver lo del vestido

\- Cariño, ¿no quieres descansar?

\- Albert me siento estupenda

\- Entonces no hay problema.

Una semana después todos estaban en las Maldivas, Annie y Patty ayudaban a Candy a terminar de arreglarse, la rubia no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo, le gustaba como se veía, el vestido que había escogido era bastante sencillo y de color marfil, ese color le resaltaba el tenue color dorado que había adquirido por las semanas que había pasado en la isla, su mirada era bastante chispeante, cuando estuvo lista, Annie le dijo –

\- Eres una novia muy hermosa Candy, tu piel luce increíble, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar los días tan fantasticos que debiste de haber pasado en estas islas con Albert

\- No Annie, ni siquiera lo puedes imaginar, todo fue tan increíblemente inesperado

\- Chicas ya es hora, vamos – las urgió Patty.

Un elegante auto las esperaba para llevarlas a la isla de Vaadhoo, el corazón de Candy latía emocionado a medida que se aproximaban al lugar donde se celebraría su boda, cuando llegaron, la luz dorada del sol iluminaba la isla, el lugar lucia maravilloso, pues una sencilla alfombra de pétalos rojos, y varias antorchas, indicaban el camino a la enorme pérgola que sería el altar, ramos de flores naturales adornaban los lados, todo era perfecto, Candy no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de nostalgia al recordar los días pasados con Albert, Patty dijo emocionada –

\- ¡Es un hermoso lugar! Es tan romántico

\- Si Patty, es un lugar precioso.

En eso George abrió la puerta para que Candy y las chicas bajaran, luego tomando de la mano a Candy le dijo –

\- Señora, está usted bellísima

\- ¡George! No me digas señora, dime Candy, como siempre por favor

\- Está bien Candy, estas muy bella, ah ustedes también

\- Gracias George, usted se ve bastante bien de blanco

\- Muy amables señoritas, bien Candy, ya es hora, tu futuro esposo ya esta esperándote.

Candy tomo del brazo a George para dirigirse al altar, se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a los Grandchester sentados y sonriéndole mientras caminaba al lado de George, Albert estaba esperándola ansioso, Arecca lo acompañaba, cuando George la entrego, Albert beso las delicadas manos de Candy y le dijo –

\- Hoy es nuestro día mi amor.

Mientras la ceremonia se celebraba, Terry pensaba.- Candy, Albert, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, se la merecen.

Minutos después se escucharon muchos aplausos seguidos de un muy elocuente grito al que se unieron los demás invitados diciendo -

Beso, beso, beso, beso.

Albert tomo por el mentón a Candy y le dijo –

Hay que seguir la tradición mi amor – luego la beso apasionadamente.

 **FIN**

Muchas gracias por su paciencia chicas, tarde demasiado porque se me fue la inspiración, espero les haya gustado este fic.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A :

Glenda

Liovana

Anyeli Andrew

Peque azul

Mercedes

ROSSANA

Loren Rios

Candyfan72

Gina Riquelme

Carolina Macias

Sayuri1707

Paulayjoaqui

Tania Lizbeth

Stormaw

Maria axel

Katnnis

Litzy

Pussycatalley

Mayra Exitosa

Hanir

Martha Quiroga

Jane

Leihej

Paula G

Eli

Jenny

Nina

Norma Angelica

Maiira huiir


	11. La Traición Epilogo

EPILOGO

Meses después, Albert y Candy se convirtieron en los orgullosos padres de una preciosa rubia de ojos color azul turquesa, y cabello dorado, a quien decidieron llamar Rosalie, ambos decidieron que se instalarían por algún tiempo en las Maldivas.

Luego de dos años el par de rubios recibo la inesperada y grata visita de Terry y Karen, el pelinegro cargaba orgulloso al pequeño Richard, quien al ver a la pequeña Rosalie de inmediato quiso que Terry lo bajara para poder juguetear con ella, Candy observaba divertida como los niños jugaban felices, de pronto Candy dijo –

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la playa? Estoy segura que Richard disfrutara de la suavidad de la arena y la brisa del mar

\- Mi amor a mi me parece una excelente idea, ¿qué dicen ustedes?

\- Pues yo no tengo ningún inconveniente – respondió animada Karen

\- Pues yo tampoco – menciono Terry

\- Entonces no se diga más, vamos

\- Pediré que nos lleven algo de comer para no entretenernos.

Albert y Candy invitaron a Terry y su familia para que se quedaran una semana en su casa, durante ese tiempo los niños se habían acoplado a jugar bastante bien, además de que Karen y Candy habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer buenas migas., pero los días pasaron, y llego el momento de que Terry y su familia regresaran a Chicago, desde luego que prometieron volver en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

Cuando los estaban despidiendo, la pequeña Rosalie y el pequeño Richard no dejaban de llorar, Candy conmovida decía –

\- Muy pronto volverás a ver a Richard, Rosalie, no llores hija.

Veinte años después Rosalie Andrew White, se caso con Richard Grandchester Klays, hecho que hizo que sus padres estuvieran más unidos que nunca, por una amistad inquebrantable.

FIN


End file.
